


The Path Of A King

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: The Path Of Royalty [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Heroic Journey, M/M, Multi, Romance, Saving the World, out-of-character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: This is a love story... between several individuals. The great King Of Evil finds that the timeline he is in, is much different from the last few, a princess who doesn't know she is a princess, a hero who goes on a rather short journey, and so much more. Ganondorf X OC, and others!





	1. Chapter 1

"Princess Zelda, you must behave this time. The meeting among the leaders is a very important one. You were quite rude to King Ganondorf last time he was here..." Starla says, sighing as she helped the young girl get ready.  
"I don't like him. He has evil eyes." She says, growling.  
Starla sighs, shaking her head. She was the handmaiden to the princess, and she could be hard to handle at times.  
"You are not this way to Darunia, or King Zora... Why can't you just be polite to him?" Starla asks, sighing. She helps the young princess put on her head covering, and sighs.  
"He must be the reason why I have had my dreams! He is the dark clouds covering Hyrule!" Zelda says, loudly.  
"Zelda, you know I believe you about your dreams, but do you really believe that Ganondorf is the reason for it? He is just one man..." Starla says, opening the door.  
"He wants the Triforce, Starla. With it, he will ruin Hyrule." Zelda says, walking out. Starla held in her sigh, and follows the princess. Her outfit flowed behind her, the colors of blue and purple fading into each other.   
"You go on and get some breakfast. I will be at your side in a few moments." Starla says, Zelda nodding before running off. Starla smiled slightly, before turning and walking right into a larger form. She falls to the ground, her cowl falling back to reveal her long, sunshine like hair, before looking up in shock. It was King Ganondorf of the Gerudo Tribe. His red hair looked like flames, his crown like one of thorns, and his golden eyes filled with ambition, power, and intelligence. His armor was one built for war, made of the strongest materials. His look was one of amusement, looking down at her.  
"Forgive me, Lord Ganondorf. I should be more observant." She says, her voice soft and slightly shaky.  
"It is I who should apologize, young one..." He lumbers, holding out a hand. She gingerly takes it, before being pulled up. She brushes herself off, before bowing to the male.  
"Thank you, King Ganondorf." She says, hearing the male chuckle.  
"I must go, young one... Maybe I'll see you around..." He says, smirking before he left.  
"Goddesses..." She murmurs, before heading for the gardens. She knew that her sister, Darcla, would be there. She finally made it there, looking around for her sister, not wanting to call out for her as her sister told her not to yell in the garden as it might hurt the animals . She whistled a tune, hearing the same tune whistled back from a nearby tree. Starla looked up it to see her sister caring for a small bird, probably one that had gotten hurt. Her sister's short brown hair was messy and she constantly was fixing her hat. "Hello, Darcla."  
Darcla looked down, smiling as she put the injured bird back in it's nest and she jumped down, landing gently on her feet. She was slightly messy, her green and brown dress having dirt spots on it. She smiled at Starla, nodding.   
"Have you been doing a good job tending to the gardens?" She asks, smiling. Darcla was 3 years younger than her 19 year old sister, and hardly talked around anyone other than her sister. Darcla nodded once more, taking her sister's hand and leading her to the secret garden in the castle.   
Once they got there, Darcla brought her to the little window in the room which showed the throne room. Inside was the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule the fourth, and walking up to him was none other than King Ganondorf himself.   
"I ran into him earlier." Starla says, pointing to Ganondorf. "I was so embarrassed... But he didn't take offense to it. He calmly helped me up, and walked off. Such a mysterious male... I wish I knew more about the Gerudos."  
"Library." Darcla's soft mystical voice said simply, holding up a key before handing it to her.  
"Thank you." She says, taking the key before returning to look inside. "What are they speaking about? Can you hear?"  
Darcla nodded, telling her exactly what they said, keeping out of the way though to let Starla watch them. They were discussing trade options, but Ganondorf didn't have much to trade. He was very skillfully bargaining for food, clothing, and medicine for his people.  
"Evil eyed man has nice personality." Darcla said, before continuing to tell her what they were talking about. The King of Hyrule was getting frustrated, starting to talk with irritation in his voice and Darcla expressed that in her own voice.   
"He is trying to save his people. The desert is not a place for anyone to live." Starla says, sighing sadly. "If only I could help... Princess Zelda does not care for him or his people, and it seems that the king doesn't either."  
"You do. " Darcla said, telling her that the king had sent him away. "Get him. Bring to garden." At that Darcla left, heading to said place leaving Starla to somehow get King Ganondorf to the garden.  
"Well... I suppose I should be frank with him." She murmurs, before hurrying inside. She walks down the massive halls, before finding Ganondorf pacing with an angered look on his face, muttering swears about Hylians. She paused, slightly afraid of angering the much larger and stronger man, before taking a deep breath and walking over to him. "King Ganondorf...?"  
"What?" He growled, turning only to have his face soften a bit. She flinched only slightly at his tone.  
"I... am Starla, personal handmaiden of Princess Zelda... I was wondering... if you would care to join me and my sister in the garden for a while." She asked, her voice soft in fear of angering him.  
"Why?" He asked, suspicious.  
"I overheard what happened. The King is... not the sort to be generous to other kinds of people other than Hylians. Perhaps the gardens will help give you ideas how to manage a fair trade?" She says, looking down. She was unused to speaking with anyone other than her sister or the princess. "Maybe it will help calm your spirit... or put you at ease?"  
"Fine. I will come with you to see your plants." He said, looking frustrated but he followed her none the less.  
She led the male to the main garden, before waving him to a well hidden section of the garden. She led him to her previous spot at the window, where little ponds and flowers bloomed.  
"This is the Secret Garden... A place where I come to think or to talk with my sister." She says, sitting on the stone bench.   
"It's beautiful... So many plants grow here." Ganondorf said, looking around. Darcla came in as soon as his sentence was done, bringing in a couple of tiny bags that looked half full each. "What are those?"  
"Farming." Darcla said, handing them to Ganondorf before stepping back and smiling, before bowing.  
"They survive in the desert heat." Starla says, nodding. "Also... I know a way to make sand into very powerful glass, which is a desirable trade item in Hyrule." She hands him a piece of paper, telling instructions on how to make the glass.  
"Why would you do this to help me?" Ganondorf asked, looking at them.  
"We understand the desire to help our people prosper.... And I know how our royal family is." Starla says, before looking inside to see that the King was looking around, seemingly looking for Ganondorf. "Please... Keep this secret. I do not know how our masters would like us helping another race..."  
"Shh..." Darcla said, putting a finger to her lips and making the sound.  
"Shall I take you back, King Ganondorf?" She asks, standing near the entrance to the garden.  
"Yes, we do not want him to be suspicious." Ganondorf said, walking toward her. "I will not forget your generosity."  
"Just remember... Not all Hylians are spoiled or greedy, my king." She says, smiling softly before leading him out. She lead him to the hall, and tried to leave quickly, but the King walked over, looking rather amused.  
"What did you go, Ganondorf? Why is Zelda's handmaiden here?" He asked, looking at them both. Starla lowered her hood, a sign of submission among the servants.  
"S-Sorry, my king. I was... looking for Princess Zelda." She said, her voice weaker and softer.  
"She is in her room. Go to your sister and make sure she isn't being distracted by that bird again."  
"Yes sir." She says, rushing off back into the garden. She sighs as soon as she was far enough, and walked over to her sister. "Do you think we did a good thing?"  
Darcla shrugged before picking up her clippers to trim the trees and hedges. Starla sighs, before sitting down and watching her sister.   
"Sis... Do you ever get the feeling we are meant for something more?" She asks, quietly. Darcla stopped for a moment before nodding and looking at her sister in the eyes. "I wonder when the day will come when we get to meet our true destinies...?"  
Darcla made the symbols of the goddesses, showing that it will have to be up to fate. Starla nods, before sighing.  
"The king says to stop messing with the bird... But... I may have misheard him." Starla says, smiling. "I must return to Zelda's side... Be safe, Darcla." At that, Starla walked out of the gardens, and headed for the upper floors, where Zelda's room was.  
"Hey. Starla." One of the male servants said, waving her over.  
"Zarile, what is it?" She asks, as soon as she walked over. She looks around, to see Ganondorf and the King still chatting away.  
"How are you and your sister?" He asked.  
"Darcla is fine, caring to the gardens as always. I am... fine as well, I suppose." She says, nodding. "And you?"  
"Dandy. I heard you met King Ganondorf. What is he like?"   
"He is... rough around the edges, but he cares deeply for his people." She says, smiling softly.   
"That's not what I overheard the king saying."  
"What did he say?" She asked, quietly, curious.  
"I heard the king saying Ganondorf being a thieving tyrant, not caring for his people and only wanting power."  
"I did not see that... I did not sense any of that from him." She says, looking to the Gerudo, who looked much more at ease.   
"Well, that's what the king said. Straight from his mouth."  
"Remember, the king is a racist against anyone who isn't Hylian..." She says, her voice rather harsh before covering her mouth.  
"You would speak of the king that way? You must really think Ganondorf is not like what the king says he is." Zarile said, winking.  
"I am just beginning to see that our King is not all that he seems... They sing his praises, yet no one speaks about his flaws." She says, shaking her head. "What do you think?"  
"I think you could be right... Just don't say it where he could hear."  
"I am always afraid of that..." She says, sneaking a look to see that Ganondorf was sneaking one at her at the same moment when the King was turned away. She turns right back, a tint of a blush forming. "Let's just hope war does not come of this."  
"I doubt it. From what you said, Ganondorf is a good guy."  
"But what of our beloved king?" She says, sarcasm coming from her tone over the word beloved. "If he feels insulted, he might just do it."  
"He's not going to be insulted... I think Ganondorf might be smarter than that. Go check on Zelda, she is hiding in her room."  
"Alright. Keep an eye out for me, Zarile." She says, nodding before turning and walking upstairs. She hurries down the hall, to knock on Zelda's door. "Princess? Are you there?"  
"Yes!"  
"Do you want me to come in?" She asks, smiling.  
"If you want but I'm not coming out til he leaves!"  
"Who? Ganondorf?" She says, frowning.  
"Who else?"  
"Why are you hiding until he leaves?" She asks, walking in. She stands by Zelda, watching her.  
"He's bad!"  
"Why is he bad?"  
"Did you see his eyes and the way he tried to cheat my father?"  
"He was trying to save his people, Zelda. Imagine if you were him. You had nothing to trade, yet your people were starving, sick, and unable to warm themselves at night. What would you do?" She says, being wise and logical.  
"That doesn't give him the right to cheat other kingdoms."  
"He had to use anything at his disposal, Zelda..." She says, sighing. "I would do the same, to save my people, if I was Queen."  
"Then you wouldn't make a good queen. I would never cheat."  
"Then what would you do? Let your people starve?"  
"We have much fertile land and they should know how to use it."  
"Imagine if you were a Gerudo, though. You live in the desert."  
"There are desert plants."  
"Like? Name some that are plentiful, and are useful."  
"I don't know!"  
"See? Then how can you judge him?"  
"What do you care?"  
"I care about everyone, Princess..." She says, wondering herself why she cared so much.  
"Well, all I have to do is worry about my own people. Now, begone before I get frustrated with you."  
"Yes miss..." She says, walking out of the room before rubbing her head. "I have never acted like this before... why do I care so much?"  
"-Because you are destined for something great!-"  
"Wh-What?" She looks around, looking for whoever spoke to her. "Who said that? Who's there?"  
"-Do not be afraid... You have a great destiny that is going to appear soon. Be ready for it...-"  
"Who... Who are you?" She asked, calmed by the soothing tone.  
"-I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom.-"  
"A... A goddess?" She says, shocked. "Why have you come to me, and not Princess Zelda?"  
"-You will see... Sleep now, as you must be ready for your destiny...-"  
"Yes, m'lady..." She says, before heading downstairs to her quarters. She bumped into Ganondorf once more, so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed his presence. "O-Oh! Sorry again..."   
"Hello. I must thank you again..."  
"Think nothing of it, King Ganondorf... Are you leaving?"  
"Yes, I must go."  
"Have a safe journey, my King... And... Good luck." She says, bowing before walking off into her room, and laying down. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin from being so close to the king again, but she forced herself to calm down, before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"-Darcla... -" Darcla looked around, wondering where that voice came from.  
"Yes?"  
"-Your destiny is nearly upon you... You must start training...-"  
"How?"  
"-Learn everything you can... and... practice with a sword, young one.-"  
"Alright. Who are you?"  
"-I am Farore... Goddess of Courage.-"  
"Alright. I will not let you down, Ma'am." Darcla said, bowing before heading to the training area.

Several weeks pass since the visit from the goddesses to the two girls. The King of Hyrule had become paranoid of the Gerudo King, so he had advised his servants to train with weapons. Most disagreed, Starla practiced rarely with a rapier, preferring to stick to the library and research about the other races and about magic, which Nayru had advised her to do. Darcla went in willingly, becoming very skilled with a sword and other items.   
One day, the King let out a roar of fury at the sight of his 'daughters' once perfect blonde hair, now turning a dark brown. He knew that all princesses had the blonde of the Goddess Hylia, so she must have been adopted by the late Queen Adailice. By the appearance of the Gerudo King, he knew his daughter must have been alive.  
"Did you know?? DID YOU KNOW?" He yelled at the child, full of rage at his wife.  
"No... I had no idea!"  
"Sir... You shouldn't yell at her. You have raised her since birth..." A soldier says, uncomfortable.  
"She isn't the goddess child! That means she is out there somewhere the king of evil can get her!"  
"So... what do you want us to do, sir? Hunt every blonde haired, blue eyed girl?"  
"No, she would have to be in the castle... My wife wouldn't be stupid enough to let her leave it... Wait... The handmaiden..."  
"Handmaiden? Starla?" The soldier says, shocked. "She is wise, but the princess?"  
"My wife would want her close to politics and have her be unsuspected. She has the blonde hair and blue eyes of the goddess."  
"Zarile! Go bring us Starla!" The soldier yells, the boy running off. "Why now does the magic wear off?"  
"Probably when Starla reached a certain age."  
"So... Starla is the true Zelda?" The soldier asks, before the boy came back with Starla.   
"You wished for me, sir?" Starla says, looking at the king.  
"Has a goddess talked to you?" He asked.  
"... Why?"  
"Just tell me." He growled.  
"Yes... Nayru called to me a few weeks ago, during King Ganondorf's visit." She admits, nodding.  
"What did she say?"  
"She said... I was soon going to learn my destiny... Why?" She asked, confused. The king explained his dilemma with her, telling her what he thought. "Me? The Princess? But... That is improbable!"  
"My wife has done many things in her life, but she had plans for her child after her death and she never trusted me to raise a child. You are the only logical choice."  
"So... What does this mean for me?"  
"You are going to be getting the Triforce of Wisdom soon... Now all we need is to find who has the Triforce of Courage..."  
"Why? Why do you believe the King Of Evil is coming?"  
"Because the goddesses said he was!"  
"Who says I will fight?" She says, shaking her head.  
"Your hero will fight for you!"  
"Useless fighting... to do what? Send the Demon King away for another 100 years? To await for the next generation to pay the price?"  
"What are we supposed to do? All the King wants is power and to destroy the world!"  
"Perhaps we can reason with him... Wait, you know who the King of Evil is?"  
"Yes, I saw the mark when I saw him."  
"The mark?" She says, confused.  
"The Triforce of power."  
"Who?" She asked, shocked.  
"Ganondorf."  
"What? The Gerudo King??" She says, before narrowing her eyes. "I sensed no overly evil intentions!"  
"How would you know?"  
"I... I spoke with him." She says, looking away. "He was rather kind to me."  
"That's his facade... He has evil within him..."  
"He is a good man."  
"The goddesses themselves told me to watch out for him!"  
"Maybe we can end the curse. Show him compassion and understanding, help his people, and stop being so racist against his kind, and maybe he will not even attack." She says, before a soldier looked to her.  
"Should we get her in her proper attire, my king? She is still dressed as a servant..."  
"Yes, yes... Do it quickly!" The king said, leaving with frustration.  
Just as the soldier began to herd her into the princess's bedroom, a loud crash sounded out from the doorway. Boblins ran in, herding everyone into corners while harming anyone who defied them. Starla hid in a closet with Zelda, peeking through the crack while keeping quiet.   
"Shh..." Starla tried to soothe the quivering girl, while also trying to keep her quiet. She kept an eye out for anyone who came near the door, readying her hidden dagger to protect her charge.   
"Halt." A familiar dark voice said, walking into the room with heavy footsteps.  
"G-Ganondorf..." She whispers, before freezing as his shadow covers the crack in the door. She puts away her dagger, and prays it was a mistake.  
"Where is the child?" He growled.  
"We can't find her, master..." One says, being backhanded in response. Starla covered Zelda's mouth, biting her lip.  
"Find her! Search every square inch of this castle!"  
"Yess master." There was scurrying feet that disappeared into the distance, and Starla took a light breath.  
"I know you are in here." The man said, walking around.  
She froze, wondering who he spoke about, either the king, the princess, or some other. She kept quiet, hoping he was just trying to lure the royalty out.  
"Come out, Starla."  
"He wants you!" Zelda says, shaking. Starla paused, before looking to her.  
"Keep still, and do not make too much noise. There is a hidden passage somewhere in here... Take it, and run.." She says, before opening the door and walking out. "Ganondorf..."  
"Starla... I'm glad you were not harmed." Ganondorf said, smiling.  
"What is this? Why are you doing this?" She asked, watching him as he circled her, looking her over.  
"I must do this for my people..." Ganondorf said, smirking.  
"By storming the castle and frightening innocent people?" She asks, turning to face him.  
"By taking the Triforce I can make my land prosperous for my people and make sure no one in my kingdom has to suffer anymore. And I can make the Hylian royal family pay for being so selfish."  
"Ganondorf... This isn't right." She says, pleading now before boblins run into the room, dragging Zelda with them. "Zelda! Release her now!"  
"She doesn't have the golden hair..." Ganondorf said, growling. "Release her."  
Starla ran over to the crying child, holding the child close and calming her. She looked up at the king, who watched her with amusement.  
"Why did you call out for me?" Starla asked, curious.  
"You were nice to me when no one was... You deserve not to be harmed in any way.."  
"What will you do with me then? Lock me up with the others?" She asks, slightly afraid of the dungeons.  
"Of course not, you will be my adviser and personal servant."  
"T-Truly...?" She says, before looking at Zelda. "What about Zelda and my sister?"  
"We couldn't find your sister, she must have been with those who were forced out of the castle so they could escape." Ganondorf said. "As for the child, she will not be harmed or forced in the dungeon..."  
"Thank you... my king." She says, taking a shaky breath before picking up the child. "What shall I do first, sir?"  
"Put her in her room. Then meet me in the throne room." Ganondorf said, leaving. She nods, and carries the girl to her room, before sighing.  
"Zelda... Behave now, I will be back soon." She says, kissing her forehead before hurrying to the throne room to see Ganondorf sitting in the throne, looking pleased.  
"What do you know about the Triforce?" Ganondorf asked.  
"There is three parts... The Triforce of Courage, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Power... When the three parts come together, the being who welds them will have ultimate power... the ability to change anything into their favor..." She says, looking at him.  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"One is with you... from what I heard." She says, eyes down. "One should be with the true Princess of Hyrule... and the last... with the Hero of Time."  
"Do you know where the princess is?"  
"No. I have been taking care of Zelda since I was 11... I always thought she was the princess..." She says, holding her own hands. She felt strange, remembering what the king told her.  
"So, you never heard any different?"  
"Even the King was fooled by the Queen's deception." She says.  
"So, the queen was behind all of this..."  
"Yes... She was afraid the King would corrupt the Princess, by my guess..."  
"Ah yes... He isn't very good at raising children was he?"  
"I always wondered why Zelda hated anyone that was Hylian... or wasn't exactly... wise." She says, bowing her head. "He was always judgmental..."  
"You are wise yourself..."  
"I am not. I have experience in life, that is all..." She says, quickly.  
"Alright... Do you have any idea who the hero is?"  
"I have never left the castle walls, sir... I have no clue who the hero could be."  
"Alright. The boblins will show you to your room." Ganondorf said, gesturing to his small group by the door.  
She looked at them with fear and worry, having a bit of a phobia of the monsters. She took a shaky breath, before walking over to them and following them, wishing her sister was at her side...

"Awaken, Hero... Awaken now!"  
Darcla woke up surprised, slowly getting up to see she was in an unfamiliar place, looking like a fountain. A womanly being floated above the water, smiling softly. She handed Darcla a faerie, smiling.  
"Here... Let my faeries sooth your spirit."  
Darcla held out her arm, the faerie moving around her and she felt refreshed, like she was healthier than she has ever been. "Thank you..."  
"As you must know, the King Of Evil has returned... and you, are our hero." The faerie explained, smiling still. "Your sister, Starla, is still in the castle, unharmed, but still in danger."  
"What can I do?" Darcla asked, wanting to fight for her.  
"You will have to begin a journey... To train your spirit and unlock the Triforce of Courage that resides inside of you." She says, nodding.  
"Where do I start?" Darcla asked, not even having a sword or a shield.  
"Go to the Lost woods... The Kokari will help you. Take this." She hands the girl a rainbow blade that was perfect in size for her. "This blade will help you in your journey."  
"Thank you, great faerie." Darcla said, smiling.  
"And... as a parting gift... Here." She hands her a green orb, smiling. "This will allow you to return to the last faerie fountain you visited... My sisters are out there, and would be glad to help."  
"I will use it wisely... Thank you for your help once more but I must get going."  
"Good luck, young Heroine... If you ever are weary, come back to my fountain..."  
"Of course." Darcla said, heading out to the Kokiri forest to start her adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Starla paced in her room, wondering how she was going to make this better or to warn people to just lay down their arms and bring peace once more. She looked out her window, and decided to risk going to the garden, hoping it would give her a clue of where her sister is or show her some plan to follow. She opened the doors slightly, to see that the boblins that had been at her door were now gone. She hurried down the hall, and stealthily made her way to the garden. She finally made it, before letting out a heavy sigh.  
"I wish you were here, sister..." She whispers, before sitting on a bench and looking around. There was nothing there, but she was something shiny in the bird's nest and she climbed up to look. She went wide eyed, and picked it up. It was her sister's necklace, in the shape of a sword. She climbed down and felt it in her hands, smiling softly. "You are alive... I can feel it now."  
"I thought you'd be here." Ganondorf said, smirking as he came in.  
"M-My King!" She says, stepping back in surprise. "Did... Did you need me?"  
"I was going to check on you but you weren't in your room. I guessed you were here looking for any sign your sister was ok."  
"Yes... I found her necklace... She is safe." She says, smiling happily.  
"I thought so..."  
"Ganondorf... After you have helped your people... and punished the greedy... what then?" She asked, looking to him.  
"I will rule with a fair but stern hand over my people, maybe Hyrule if need be to make sure the Kingdom's prosper."  
"Promise me something... Promise you will not go mad with power, like so many before you have." She says, walking up to him.  
"I will not... I just want what's best..."  
"I... I believe that you will be a better king than our old one..." She says softly, looking to his hands to see the mark the old king had talked about. The darkened symbol of the Triforce of Power was on the back of his right hand.  
"Hopefully."  
"So... is there anything I can help you with sir?"  
"I just wanted to chat."  
"With me?" She asked, surprised. She blushes slightly at the blunt answer.   
"You are my adviser now..."'  
"What do you need advice about, my king?" She asked, curious.   
"Tell me about yourself."  
"Myself...? There isn't much to tell, Ganondorf... I was born an orphan... Never knowing who my parents were. I was raised a servant, and at the age 11, was chosen by the Queen to raise Zelda..." She says, her voice soft.  
"Why you?"  
"I have no idea... The Queen always did favor me over other servants..." She says, smiling. "May she rest in peace..."  
"Yes, she was always nice to my people.... How old are you now?"  
"I am 19, sir." She says, nodding.  
"Tell me about your sister now. I like to know my advisers. Allows me to connect with them to make sure they aren't trying to take over."   
"What would I do as a ruler?" She asks, laughing softly, before nodding. "My sister is my closest friend, and the only one who I trusted to help you. She hardly talks, but she makes up her silence with bravery and loyalty."  
"Where do you think she went if she was waiting for you?"  
"I don't know... She has never left the walls. She would wait here..." She says, sighing. "Someone must have dragged her out."  
"Maybe someone who cared for her...?"  
"Zarile, maybe..." She says, sighing. "I get the feeling though, she will return to me in due time."  
"I believe it too... Hopefully the goddesses are on her side."  
"I think one already is..." She murmurs quietly, without thinking.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hm?" She says, snapping out of her train of thought. "Oh... Did I say something?"  
"... No... I just thought you did. I apologize."   
"Please don't. I have a bad habit of speaking without thinking of it. Zarile says it's my spirit trying to speak, I think it is because of my absent mindedness..." She says, smiling as she looks into his golden eyes.  
"Interesting notion... I believe in many things so this isn't as odd to me.." Ganondorf chuckled, sitting next to her.  
"Everything is possible, in this world..."  
"Indeed."  
"So, have you broken the news to the people of castle town your rule?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"Yes, they took it better than what I thought they would."  
"I think they were unhappy with the old king as well." She says, nodding.  
"I bet, he wasn't a very good ruler as he didn't actually care for his people."  
"I believe you will be a better ruler..." She says, smiling before hearing something. She gets up and goes to the tree, to see the small bird her sister had been caring for. "Oh... Hello little one... Is it time for a meal?"  
"Do you want me to grab the bird food for you?"  
"Here... Hold him." She says, smiling as she handed him the bird. "My sister hid some special food for this one."   
"Alright." Ganondorf held the bird gently, holding it close. Starla picked up a rock and revealed the special food, having been 'borrowed' from the kitchen. She walks back over, and takes a handful of the feed and shows it to the bird. It chirps, and starts eating.   
"He seems perfectly at ease with us..."  
"I'm nice with creatures."  
"I must be a creature as well then, for you are nice to me." She says, letting out a small, quiet giggle.  
"You are like a beautiful horse. Strong, loyal, and very wise."  
"A horse? First time anyone has called me that... I have never rode a horse." She says, blushing slightly at the comment.  
"You haven't?" Ganondorf asked, shocked considering there was a ranch near there.  
"Like I said... I have never left the castle... and the King didn't like it when I left Zelda's side too much." She says, rubbing her arm.   
"I will have to take you sometime... It's a wonderful experience."  
"You have that black stallion, correct?"  
"Yes, my pride and joy."  
"Very handsome horse. Very fast. I have seen you ride him. You are a skilled rider." She says, the bird chirping repeatedly until she refilled her hand with his food.  
"You are very good with animals also."  
"Thank you... I always loved little creatures..." She says, nodding.  
"Birds are interesting... Capable of flight."  
"I wish I could fly..." She says, letting out a sigh. "Just soar away from all problems..."  
"Riding a horse is like flying."  
"Whenever you get the time... could you... perhaps... teach me?" She asked, her voice shy.  
"If you want. Can't have my adviser lacking in skills."  
"I would love to learn, and the Queen once said I am an extremely fast learner."  
"How close were you to the Queen?"  
"She was... my best friend, almost like a mother to me." She says, sighing. "When she fell ill... I was heartbroken."  
"Many people were."  
"She was holding the kingdom together." She says, bowing her head.  
"She was nice to my people and we were allowed to trade from very little with her around... When she died things slowly got worse."  
"Well... That will change now." She says, before pausing. "Could you... do something for the people? The king, before, had denied the Sheikah their honorary feast, by not supplying the meat for their ritual of the newest warriors. I was upset, but could do nothing..."  
"I will make sure that gets done." Ganondorf said, finding it was nice to help other people.  
"Thank you... The old king was wrong about you. You are not the 'King Of Evil', as he told me."  
"Evil? My ancestors was but I made a vow not to end up like them."  
"That is a good vow to make, Ganondorf..."  
"I hoped so."  
"So, what shall we do now?" She asked, as the bird chirped sleepily and she took it and put it back into it's nest.  
"You can show me around. Give me a layout of the castle I haven't seen yet."  
"Yes sir... This castle has many secrets." She says, standing. "Follow me."   
Ganondorf smiled and followed her, finding himself more and more enthralled with his new adviser.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Darcla a while but she finally made it to Kokiri Forest where she was quickly met by the Kokiri children, staring in shock at her while asking her questions.  
"How did you make it?"  
"You are so tall!"  
"Do you have a faerie?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I am here to train... A great evil is coming." Darcla said, relaying what the Great Fairy told her.  
"The Great Deku Tree is where you must go then! Come with us!" A girl says, taking her hand and leading her to a very large tree in the middle of a meadow. Darcla stared in shock before smiling at the great tree.  
"Hello, Child of Legend..." Darcla nodded to the tree, bowing to it to show respect. "You have come because of the dark presence that pervades this world?"  
"Yes." Darcla answered simply, not sure what to do.  
"Do you have a shield?"  
"... No..."  
"Climb inside of me... and fight through the monsters that have awakened. Inside is a shield that will help you in your journey." Darcla nodded, The Great Deku Tree opening his mouth and she went inside to start her destiny.  
A few hours later, Darcla walks out, with a big shiny shield with the Hylian Royal family Crest on it, and a bomb bag.  
"Thank you Deku Tree." Darcla said, smiling as she walked out.  
"On your journey, you will need a companion to help navigate your adventure. Please, allow Syti to join you!"   
"Alright." Darcla nodded, a Kokiri girl coming up to her.  
"Here, take this also!" The girl said, handing her a larger version of their clothes.   
"Thank you." Darcla said, before a fairy appeared.  
"Hello! I am your partner!"  
"Hi, Syti. I'm Darcla."  
"So, you are the new hero?"  
"I guess.."  
"Well... You better be good at it!' Darcla nodded firmly, this faerie obviously not taking anything from anyone. "So, where to first, Deku Tree?"  
"Go to the lost woods. There you'll find the Forest Temple." Darcla nodded, heading out with Syti.  
"Thank you for all you've done." Darcla said, to him before leaving fully. Syti leads her into the woods, leading her through the maze to the huge temple. Darcla stared in awe at the huge temple, it being beautiful.  
"Let's get inside and defeat enemies!" Darcla nodded, taking out her sword before rushing into the temple.  
After a huge temple full of monsters, puzzles, and cool items, Darcla walked into the last room of the temple, one that was dimly lighted. She walked in, looking around the large room. Suddenly, bars went over the door and she swerved around to stare at it in shock.  
"Seems I have a new hero to try and stop..." A voice said, darkly chuckling. Darcla looked around, her sword at ready and she held her shield defensively also. Syti looked around nervously also.  
A man on a horse strode out, smirking. He circled the young female, laughing. She watched him carefully, feeling his eyes on her body and she growled softly.  
"So... This is the supposed hero? Is this a joke?"  
"This hero is going to kick your phantom butt!" Syti yelled, smirking.  
"And an annoying sidekick..." The phantom growled, jumping down from his horse. Darcla didn't answer, only grunting as she circled him. "So... Shall we dance?"  
"Rah!" Darcla let out a cry and attacked the being. The being dodged before swinging his staff at her. Darcla dodged with ease and swung her sword upward, hitting his back before dodging another strike. The phantom snarled, and rushed at her, swinging his staff at her furiously.  
"Ugh!" Darcla let out a grunt as she was hit, flying across the room and hitting a wall. She quickly got up and dodged another strike before rolling behind him and hitting him once more in the back.   
"You little...!" He snarls, jumping into the air. He floats, before sending little balls of light at her. She got hit by the first one before sending them back with her shield, Syti yelling in her ear directions which she took seriously. She finally hit him with one of his light balls and she grinned slightly as he was thrown to the ground, taking the chance to slash him with her sword. He growled and tried to do it again, this time faster and with more power.  
"Ah!" Darcla wasn't expecting it and barely dodged one before once again using her shield to send the light balls back to him. It hit him once more and she slashed him quickly, him yelling in fury and agony.  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He roars, rising one last time before sending one massive ball of energy at her, faster than before and even more deadly. She quickly got it back to him, hitting him square in the chest. He collapsed, before growling. "You may have beaten me... but... Others will come and destroy you!"   
"Let them try!" Syti yelled, Darcla motioning her to quiet. The phantom melted away, leaving a golden chest in his place. Darcla stared at it, wondering how he moved around so easily with a heavy chest in him.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?! Go get it!" Syti said loudly flying around the chest and Darcla nodded, lifting the chest open before digging in it to find the boomerang. She suddenly felt the urge to show it off and she made a loud musical sound and she lifted it above her head. "Very nice touch! I like it!"  
Darcla nodded, finding it was easier to just not talk anymore now that she had Syti to talk. "So! Let's get out! Oh! Grab that heart piece before you leave!" Syti says, flying over to a circle of lights. Darcla grabbed the heart and felt her health grow along with her durability. She then headed to the light, walking in to only be lifted up.  
When everything was in focus again, she saw that she was in the village again. The Kokiri was cheering and she smiled big before seeing a tall boy in the back, not like the Kokiri as he was grown up and had beautiful blonde hair. She stared at him and they connected eyes, shivering as her blue met his brown.  
"You did it! Yay!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"Yesss!"  
"Thank you..." Syti said, them all parting to let Darcla through and she walked to him. "Who are you?"  
"His name is Link!" His fairy says, smiling. "I am Navi!"  
"Hey, Navi! This is Darcla and I'm Syti!" Syti said, smiling.  
"So... you are the hero...?" Link asks, smiling.  
"She is! She is going to save the world!" Syti said for her as Darcla was reveling in his voice.  
"I'll do my best to anyway..."  
"I believe you can do it..." Link says, nodding,  
"Thanks... Maybe I'll see you again...?"  
"I believe you will." He says, nodding.  
"Come on! We must go to the next village!" Syti said, Darcla nodded only to have Link stop her.  
"Here... Take this." He says, handing her a small, blue ocarina.  
"Thanks." Darcla said, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, smiling.   
"Good luck..."  
"Thank you!" Syti said, hugging Navi before leaving with Darcla. "You like him!"  
"He is... Nice.."  
"After this journey is done, you should go back and call him out for a date!" Syti says, smiling.  
"What?" Darcla said, blushing.  
"Get with the forest boy!"  
"Come on.." Darcla said, bringing out her map before heading to Kakariko village.


	5. Chapter 5

Starla had shown Ganondorf everywhere of the castle, from the kitchen and the mess hall for the soldiers to the King's bedroom and the royal dinning room. She had fun telling him stories of the past, of funny stories and sentimental ones about each room, all the while showing him marks on the walls and what they meant or how they happened.  
"This castle holds many stories..."  
"Very much so... I hope I am not boring you." She says, blushing.  
"You aren't... You know many things but I think it's time I show you the stables."   
"Me?" She says, as he took her hand and led her there.  
"Meet Dominus." Ganondorf said, showing her his horse.  
"Hello Dominus..." She says, stroking his long face. The horse neighed and backed up a bit, huffing before coming to Ganondorf. "Seems he likes you more than me..." She says, giggling.  
"He is loyal, like I said." Ganondorf petted his horse, smiling softly.  
"I can tell. Raised him from birth?"  
"Yes, one of the few horses in my kingdom I tamed him the moment he was born and treated him well, as though he was a part of my people."  
"Very beautiful..." She says, "Though I have never ridden, Zelda rides Celest in the corner. I have groomed her, and fed her, but never ridden her..."  
"Would you like to?" He asked, chuckling.  
"I don't know how..." She says, afraid of being kicked off or of upsetting the horse.  
"I'll show you... First rule. Don't be afraid. You'll only make the horse upset."  
"Alright..." She says, taking a deep breath and relaxing.  
"Then, slowly walk up to the horse, calmly."  
She did so, Celest neighing happily.  
"Give her some affection, maybe some hay or a sugar cube."  
"Here Celest. I got something for you." She says, pulling out a sugar cube. She pranced lovingly, before leaning for the cube. She let her have it, smiling.  
"Get her riding gear on, gently though as to not overwhelm her."  
"Celest... I am going to put on your riding gear, alright...?" She says, calmly strapping on the gear.  
"Now, get on."  
She took a deep breath, before climbing on side saddle. She wobbled for a moment, before nodding.  
"Now, I'm going to lead her out... Take the reins." Ganondorf said, getting on his horse before nodding for Celest to follow. She took the reins, gasping a little as the horse began to follow the Gerudo. She was uncomfortable riding side saddle, so while he led Celest to the field, she ripped off the skirt portion off her outfit, revealing a pair of cotton pants. She smiles as she adjusts, feeling much more comfortable.  
"You look much more comfortable that way." Ganondorf commented, leading Celest to the riding area.  
"Feels more comfortable too..." She says, smiling. She looks around, smiling.  
"Here, try to lead her around." Ganondorf said, letting Celest walk in before closing the gate.  
She nods, and with sudden instinct, begins riding with the skill of a rather skilled rider. They began at a trot, smiling, before she begins racing across the track. He follows her, smirking as he passed her. She smiles, feeling a spirit of contest rise through her.   
"Let's show him who can run, Celest!" She says, the horse neighing and speeding up. He noticed this, getting Dominus to run faster until they were tied. She turns her head and smiles before laughing happily at the wind blowing in her face. With a rush of wind, her hood blows back, revealing her long, blonde hair. Ganondorf smiled, racing her for a little bit before slowing down to let their horses rest.  
"You have beautiful hair..." He mentioned, gesturing to her fallen back cowl.  
"Thank you, my king..." She says, smiling as adrenaline rushed through her veins.   
"We should let the horses rest in the pasture... Let them roam for a little bit."  
"Good idea..." She says, hopping down from Celest. "Go have fun, Celest."  
"Go, Dominus." Ganondorf says, getting off before taking the riding gear off.  
Both horses neighed before running off once their equipment was off. Starla smiled, watching the horses play with excitement before relaxing.   
"That was exciting."  
"It was." Ganondorf said, smiling.  
"Did I ride well?" She asked, before pulling up her hood once more.  
"Very well. Like a natural."  
"Thank you... That was quite an experience..." She says, nodding.   
"It truly is... Nothing is like riding a horse."  
"I shall have to ride more often... So, King Ganondorf, where to next?" She asks, smiling.  
"How about some dinner?"  
"Sounds good. I have worked up an appetite." She says, following the man.  
"What would you like?" He asked, leading her to the Great Hall.  
"What?" She asks, slightly shocked he asked about what she wants.  
"What would you like?"  
"You choose, sir... I am good with anything..." She says, smiling.  
"How about some boar?"  
"Sounds good... I suppose." She says, tilting her head.   
"You don't like it?" He asked.  
"I get a funny feeling from that word... Boar... It must be nothing." She says, waving it off.   
"It's one of the delicacies in my area."  
"I would love to try it then." She says, nodding. "Though I do not know if our chefs know how to cook it..."  
"I do if they don't."  
"You should go give the recipe..." She says, smiling.   
"I'll be right back... You may take any chair that you wish."  
"Thank you, my king." She says, nodding before choosing a seat beside the chosen king's chair.  
Ganondorf came back, smirking as he sat down before looking at her.  
"When do the servants come to eat with us?"  
"Well... They eat in a different hall. There are three areas. Soldier's mess hall, Servant's mess hall... and the royal dinning area." She says, nodding. "Usually... The King's other advisors would dine here with him, along with Zelda and I."   
"Why doesn't the servants at with the King. They do much hard work and deserve to see and chat with who they are working for." Ganondorf frowned, not getting this kingdom at all.  
"He said they were unclean... Not fit to eat beside their ruler. I agree with you, Ganondorf." She says, nodding.  
"I'll send my troops to bring all tables in here. To make sure we have enough room."  
"For those who haven't run off..."   
"Yes, but those who didn't will have a fine feast!"  
"I hope Zarile stayed..." She says, smiling.  
"We should announce that we are having a feast. Zelda is allowed here also, as she shouldn't be punished for something she didn't know."  
"I can do that, if you want. The others trust me... and they might be slightly fearful of you."  
"Alright."  
"I will return in a moment..." She says, walking out of the room, and traveled to the main hall, where the servants were held. She cleared her throat, making them notice her.  
"Hey, It's Starla!" Zarile said, smiling.  
"Zarile, you stayed?" She says, a smile growing on her face.  
"I'm not leaving that easily! Now, what do you need?"  
"King Ganondorf has invited you all to dinner in the royal dining hall."  
"Why?" Someone called out.  
"Look... I know the way he took over was... questionable, but he is a good man. He wishes to treat you all better than our last king, and he wants you all to join us for a feast." She says, her voice calm yet strong.  
"Well, if Starla says it's ok, then I'm fine with it!" Zarile said, walking toward her and everyone soon followed.  
"Thank you, Zarile..." She says, telling out a small sigh.  
"Where is the princess?"   
"She is safe... in her room..." She says, before saying quietly. "He doesn't know that I could be..."   
"Don't tell him yet.."   
"By the way, I heard the new hero has defeated the first temple!" One of the servants said, a young girl.  
"Hero? Do you know who?"  
"No, but I heard this one is different in some way than the other heroes in legend."  
"I see... Have you seen Darcla?" She asked Zarile.  
"No... Last I saw her she was in the garden."  
"We were just there... She wasn't there." She says, frowning as they entered the royal hall. There the chefs were just bringing out the dishes and Ganondorf brought out the large boar cut into large pieces, setting it in the middle of each table. The servants gasp and run to the tables, and Zarile is dragged to the royal table, beside Starla. She sat down, along with Zarile.  
"I've sent for Zelda." Ganondorf said, sitting in the big chair as the child came through the door.  
"Come over here, Zelda." Starla says, smiling. The child ran over to her, hugging her. She sat beside Starla, and Zarile sat across from her.  
"Servants! This feast is for you and all that you do!"  
Everyone started to eat, including Zarile. Ganondorf looked at Starla, chatting with her. Zelda looked at her, as well as Zarile, wondering what they should do during this. Zarile was fearful of how the new king would react to knowing people suspected that Starla was the true heir to the kingdom.  
"How long have you known Starla?" Ganondorf asked Zarile.  
"From day one." He says, smiling. "I work in the kitchen... and I met her when she became Zelda's handmaiden."  
"What do you know about her?"  
"Everything.... Favorite color, place, eye color, food..." Zarile says, smiling. "I am basically her brother. Annoying, but loyal."  
"Tell me everything."  
"Well..." Zarile smiles and tells the King everything he knew of the female, while said girl calmed the princess and got her to eat.  
"She is an amazing woman... And a great horse rider."  
"You rode today?" Zarile asked, Starla blushing before nodding.  
"She is a natural."  
"Wow... Who did you ride?" Zarile asked.  
"Celest..."  
"My horse?" Zelda asks, sounding slightly annoyed.   
"Yes, Celest was very happy to be rode around."  
"She is a magnificent racer." She says, smiling.   
"Is that why your skirt is ripped off?" Zarile asked, smirking as he laughed.  
"She apparently didn't want to ride side saddle."  
"It was uncomfortable." She says, giggling.   
"I like her like this... Much more relaxed."  
"Yeah. I have notice it too. Used to be, she was uptight, never speaking against the higher ups, never away from Zelda..." Zarile says, making Starla roll her eyes for a moment.  
"She is wise to know when to act..."  
"That all changed when you came around. Not even in private did she act so... carefree." He says, laughing as she blushes harder.  
"Shush, Zar."  
"She has a crush probably."  
"What??" She turns to look at the girl who spoke up, who was laughing.  
"Really?" Ganondorf asked, amused.  
"I am being cornered here." She says, covering her face with her hood.  
"Zelda... Don't turn her red." Zarile says, laughing.  
"Interesting..."  
"You both have too much time on your hands." She murmurs, taking a bite of her food. She makes a happy sound, smiling.  
"See? Boar is a delicacy."  
"It's very good." She says, lifting up her hood slightly to eat. Zelda and Zarile drop it to eat, smiling.  
"Tell me about the other servants..." Ganondorf said once they were almost done.  
"The kitchen workers are easily annoyed, the gardeners are peaceful, but touch their flowers, run for cover... The maids are nice, but the ones that clean the bedrooms are known for... 'borrowing' items..."  
"We Gerudos always share with each other."  
"And selling it on the black market?" Zarile asks, unamused. "Servants are... unique, depending on where they work."   
"Thank you for telling me..."  
"I would watch the butchers... They are not afraid of royals... I heard one has an ancestor that killed a king." Zarile says, nodding.  
"Interesting.."  
"Zarile is the gossip stone around here." She says, smiling.  
"I've heard many stories from him..." A man servant said.  
"He likes to tell tales!" Another yells.  
"Starla is the fact checker!" A girl calls out.  
"How do you check facts?" Ganondorf asked Starla, finding all of this amusing.  
"I ask around... look in the library... check my sources... And... Sometimes... I just know." She says, smiling.  
"Clever also..."  
"You better believe it." Zarile says, winking.  
"Goddesses..." A girl groaned.  
"I hope you are eating, Zarile..." Starla says, trying to get him to drop the subject.  
"I am, mom." Zarile muttered.  
"You wish." She says, shaking her head.  
"Everyone does."  
"Gods... I feel old now." She says, shaking her head.   
"An old soul..."   
"Perhaps." She says, smiling.  
"I am, I must admit."  
"I think that is a given, sir. Not just anyone could bare that mark." Zarile says quietly.  
"I am different from my ancestors though."  
"Very. You are nothing like I have read." She says, smiling.  
"You still have evil eyes..." Zelda mumbled and Ganondorf laughed.  
"Is that why you don't like me? Of course! I have the eyes of my ancestors... Of course they are evil."  
"I find them interesting... Deep and full of mysterious qualities." Starla says, smiling.  
"Thank you..."  
"My my, Starla, you are quite friendly with the new King, aren't you?" Zarile teased.  
"Shush, Zar."  
"You are just jealous you don't have her affections." Ganondorf said, Zarile laughing as she blushed.  
"Both of you are awful..." She says, shaking her head.  
"I think I'm going to like him." Zarile said, leaning back.  
"Of course."   
"You know, she's single."  
"Zarile!"  
"I know."  
"Just putting it out there." He says, grinning wildly.  
"You are just being a nuisance." She says, shaking her head.  
"I plan to take advantage of her being single and take it." Ganondorf said boldly, Zarile gaping.  
"Oh... my... goddesses... did you hear that?"  
Starla was deadpanning, shocked into silence at the claim and unsure how to take it. She blinked several times, opening and closing her mouth at times before shaking her head.  
"You broke her." Zelda says, looking at her and giggling.   
"I am... shocked, that's all."  
"I am not shy about my feelings."  
"Well then..." She says, laughing out of confusion and just to fill the air.  
"She likes you too, King."  
"I know... that's why I'm sure this will work out."  
"The goddesses should have something different planned for this time around, that's for sure." Zarile says, smiling.  
"I don't know... The Goddesses will not be willing to accept this change in pattern so easily..."  
"Maybe it is us, who have changed the course. Not a triad of Goddesses." Starla says, smiling. "We choose our destinies... Not deities."  
"I feel the same."  
"But... If their should be... resistance, we should remain calm and think things through."  
"Of course. That would be the best thing to do."  
"Zarile has some... gossip he told me before we came in." Starla says, trusting the man. "He says there is news of the Hero completing the Forest Temple."  
"Really? They defeated my phantom?"  
"Yes, apparently."  
"They must be strong... It will be an honor to meet them whoever they are."  
"Do you think we can convince them to lay down their weapons?"  
"Maybe... The true princess could probably do it..."  
"If only... If only..." Zarile says, smiling.  
"Yes, we should find her if we wish to end this peacefully."  
"Well...!" Zarile starts making moves, pointing to Starla rather weirdly.  
"What are you doing?" Ganondorf asked.  
"Is he alright?" Zelda asked, tilting her head.  
"I don't know."   
"ER! ERRRR!" Zarile began yelling, pointing wildly at Starla.  
"I'm getting slightly freaked out." Starla said, looking at him oddly.  
"Indeed..." Ganondorf says, raising and eyebrow.  
"ERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"   
"Just say it!"  
"SHE!" he says, rolling his hands.  
"Goddesses..." She says.  
"She what?"  
"My god's man, do I have to spell it out?" He says, groaning.  
"I know what you are saying, I just want you to say it." Ganondorf said, laughing.  
"She! She has the goddess's golden hair, the wise eyes, and she is full of wisdom!" Zarile says, panting from being out of breath.  
"I knew that." Ganondorf said, sipping his drink.  
"She could be the Princess!"  
"I already figured that out." Ganondorf said.  
"Really?" Starla asked, curious.  
"Yes."  
"Why say nothing?" She asks, smiling.  
"I didn't see a problem..."  
"Wow. That is trust!" Zarile says, smiling.  
"The old King thought I could have been his daughter..."  
"It's a big possibility... But you are kind to me and even helped me."  
"The Queen put me in a position to teach me humility and kindness."  
"Both are good traits to have."  
"But... I do not have the same symbol as you, Ganondorf. I have none."  
"It didn't appear immediately to me either... It will come later..."  
"Alright... Then all we need to do is find out the identity of the hero."  
"I can send some troops to see who he is."  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
"I'll do it after dessert.."  
"Dessert?"  
"Yes, I gave them a recipe for some sugar rolls."  
"Sugar rolls... Sounds good." She says, smiling. The cooks came out with it a few minutes later, everyone smiling and gasping at how good they looked. Starla reached out and took one, gently biting into the soft dough before smiling.  
"You like it?" Ganondorf said, taking a bite of his own.  
"It's divine..."  
"Divine?" Zarile said, chuckling.  
"Stupendous..." She says, smirking slightly.  
"Nommy." Zelda said.  
"Nommy?" She looks to the child, smiling.  
"Nommy." Zelda said, nodding.  
"Nommy." Zarile says, smiling.  
"A good word to use."  
"One of the first she said." Starla says, giggling.  
"Really?"  
"Truly."  
"Interesting word to say. She must have learned it somewhere." Ganondorf said, eyeing Starla.  
"I... may have taught her some words." She says, blushing.  
"You are very talented I must say that."  
"Thank you... I am good with children."  
"I can see that."  
"She would make a great mommy." Zarile says, winking.  
"I am too young for that!"  
"Maybe later in life she will pick the right man."  
"Maybe she picked the right one now..." Zarile whispered, laughing.  
"It's a possibility."  
"You boys are having too much fun with this." Starla says, shaking her head before pulling back her hood, and eating.  
"Yes."  
"For sure."  
"You all are weird." Zelda said.  
"Most adults are, Zelda." Starla says, smiling.  
"Well, stop it." Zelda said, Ganondorf chuckling.  
"Why?" Starla asked.  
"It's strange to see adults laughing."  
"Laughter is not rare among adults..."  
"The King never laughed like this."  
"He was a downer." Zarile says, smiling.  
"Was he?"  
"Always."  
"Adults act strange a lot."  
"Especially in LOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Zarile sings, a few girls wooed by him.  
"You seem to have a fanbase."   
"Always. I am the cupid of love." He says, Starla rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah right." Zelda said.  
"Love is a serious matter... You are the cupid of infatuation." Starla says, smiling.  
"I agree with Starla" Ganondorf said.  
"Alright then..." Zarile says, grinning.  
"What?"  
"Caaaan you feeel the looooove tonight!" He starts singing, laughing.  
"Goddesses." Ganondorf said, them talking for a long while as the afternoon wore on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up!!" Syti said, Darcla glaring at her. She had been running across the field for at least ten minutes, wishing she had super speed before finally getting to a Ranch, looking around. "You must have taken a wrong turn!"  
"Rest..." Darcla says, panting for a moment before walking onto the ranch. She looked around, finding a girl in the pasture and suddenly Darcla's ocarina dropped, causing a note that was secretly attached to it fall. Darcla picks it up to see it had notes with the word Horse on it.  
"Hey! You need some refreshments?" Darcla looked up to see a handsome boy about her age come over to her with a bottle of milk and she smiled, nodding. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!"  
"Thank you! You are?" Syti asked, smiling.  
"Mallo! Who are you?"  
"Darcla."  
"Come on in! Rest your limbs!"  
"I'm Syti and I thank you very much!" The fairy said, smiling.  
"Drink up!" He says, leading them into the barn. Darcla drank some, feeling more refreshed than ever. "So, fairy girl, where are you from?"  
"Hyrulian Castle. I was a servant there." Darcla said, smiling simply.  
"Castle? Really?" Mallo asks, beaming.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"My dad goes there to deliver our milk!"  
"Who is your father?" Syti asked.  
"Harril."  
"I know him." Darcla said, good friends with him actually.  
"Good! He is at the castle now, so... he will be back later! Care to come see our horses?"  
"Yes!" Syti said as Darcla nodded.  
They were led to the pasture, where a few horses roamed. They all looked the same, except one. One horse had a white mane and a reddish coat, and ran very fast around the area. Darcla tried walking to it, but it ran away from her before she remembered the song. She took out the ocarina, looking at the notes once more before playing it. The horse walked right up to her, smiling as she petted it.   
"That's Epona. She doesn't usually come up to anyone!" He says, smiling. "If you have 250 rupees, I will sell her to you!"  
Darcla checked her wallet to see she indeed had that money, but it was all she had. Syti saw it and smiled.  
"She'll take it!" Syti said, Darcla nodding as she petted Epona.  
"Finally... We sold Epona!" Mallo says, smiling. Darcla handed her money to him, smiling. "She is fast on her feet, and she knows how to feed herself. Carrots make her run faster..."  
"Alright. Can she ride her around? To get a feel for it?" Syti asked.  
"Of course." Darcla got on Epona, the feel of it very familiar to her and she started to ride, a natural. "Wow! You are really good!"  
"She has the spirit of the Hero." Syti said, smiling big as Darcla jumped the barriers greatly.  
"Hero...? Like from the legend?"  
"Yes, she is going to save the world!"   
"From the monsters that started surfacing?"  
"She already beat the Forest Temple."  
"Wow... I am impressed!"  
"Thanks..." Darcla said shyly, riding up to them slowly.  
"Where are you heading next?"  
"Kakariko Village. We were heading there but we took a wrong turn and it led to a happy surprise here!" Syti said.  
"Kakariko is southeast of here. Epona will help you get there faster."  
"Thank you. We'll be sure to visit." Darcla said, nodding before heading off.  
"GOOD LUCK!" Mallo yelled, waving as she left. Darcla waved back before racing off, it being almost nightfall when she got to Kakariko Village.  
The village was empty, everyone else inside as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. All she saw was the light from the buildings and she smiled at how peaceful it was. Epona stopped in the center of the village, neighing softly before eating the grass. Darcla climbed down, smiling as she headed to a house. A crackling fire was seen from the window, along with many beds and a woman cooking. Darcla was tired, wanting to sleep yet she wasn't sure if she should intrude. A small sign above the door finally shone, having the symbol for an 'inn'.  
"Well? Go in!" Syti said, Darcla nodding before heading inside to see everyone look at her with her sword and outfit.  
"Welcome, traveler. Do you need to rest from your journey?"  
"Yes, please." Darcla said, smiling.  
"Come, eat dinner with us. You are welcome."  
"Thank you ma'am!" Syti said, smiling as Darcla sat down and Syti sat on the table next to her. The woman gives her a bowl of soup. It looked really good and Darcla thanked her once more before digging in, starving after a whole day of nothing to eat. Everyone talked about the gossip around the table.  
"I heard Jarrie got dumped by Toron."  
"No way! Well, I heard that Lon Lon ranch hand, Jisket, is planning to buy out the ranch!"  
"I heard that the princess, isn't actually the princess! She was adopted!"  
"I heard that the Gorons are pulling out of Hylian territory... Something about a fight with the Zoras."  
"What? Really? How will we get our bombs?"  
"I heard that some man, Kelos, makes them!"  
"What fighting?" Syti asked, hearing the Goron and Zora gossip.  
"I heard that King Zora INSULTED Dardunia!"  
"Why would he do that?" Syti asked and Darcla looked at her as the fairy started to get engrossed in it.  
"The Goron chief had been just chatting away when the Zora King just went OUT at him! I think it was over his son, Roto."  
"Well, we need to go to the Fire Temple first so we should see what is going on." Syti said, Darcla nodding.  
"In the morning. The gate to Death Mountain is closed, until daylight." A woman says, smiling.  
"Thank you."  
"Want another bowl?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Take any bed..." The woman says, nodding.  
"Thank you." Darcla said, heading to a bed on the far wall, laying down and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope you are safe, sister..." Starla murmurs, standing on a balcony in her new room. There was a knock on the door, Ganondorf's voice coming through.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I am well... You can come in."  
"Thank you." Ganondorf walked in, smiling before frowning at her sad face. "What's troubling you?"  
"I worry for my sister... We have never been apart for long." She says, sighing.  
"She will be strong... I sensed a strength in her."  
"I hope so..." She says, nodding.  
"Don't worry.. She'll come back to you... I can feel it..."  
She turns to him, and smiles, feeling his confidence.   
"I trust you."  
"Would you like to talk? To clear your mind?"  
"I suppose... I like to talk with you..."  
"I like talking to you too... You are interesting."  
"As are you." She says, sitting down on her bed.  
"Thank you." He said, sitting next to her.  
"What shall we talk about, my king?" She asked, curious. She had changed into a simple night gown, a light purple in color.  
"What would you do if you were actually the princess?"  
"I suppose I would learn what that means for me... and try to rule."  
"Would you do it alongside me?"  
"Of course... It would be an honor..." She says, blushing.  
"Thank you..." Ganondorf smiled when she blushed, thinking it was adorable.  
"So... Ah... Have you found the king?"  
"No, we are still looking."  
"Where could he have gone?"  
"Probably in hiding.."  
"But where?"  
"I don't know..."  
She went silent for a few moments, before sighing. She shakes her head, having no ideas, before seeing him take her hand in his. She smiles shyly, before looking away, trying to clear her head.  
"You know I like you, right?  
"I... I know this, yes."  
"You like me also, correct?"  
"Yes sir." She says quietly, blushing again.  
"Then... Would you allow me to court you?"  
"Court me?" She asked, before nodding. "Yes... I will allow you to court me."  
"Thank you..."  
"Let's hope our souls are a match..." She says, smiling shyly.  
"I hope so too."  
"So... If I may ask... What does courting entitle? I have never...."  
"It entitles that I compliment you a lot, give you gifts of affection, and take you out on romantic outings,"  
"All that?"  
"Some more, but those are surprises."  
"I see... Well, I am excited to have you as my suitor." She says, nodding.  
"I hope that you will enjoy this as I will do my best to make you happy."  
"You have already made me happy so far, my King... How about in the morning, you tell me about your people and your culture?"  
"Yes, but now it is nighttime and it is for you to rest. I must go but I will see you in the morning." Ganondorf said, kissing her hand before leaving.  
She smiles, and gets under the covers, before turning off the light and falling asleep.

Darcla woke early in the morning with Syti's incessant talking with the gossip people from the night before.  
"So, I heard from one of the servants at the castle that they found the real Princess!"  
"The new King had a feast for everyone!"  
"I heard he spared the young girl that was the princess."  
"Really?" Syti said, slightly confused by the talk.  
"Oh yes."  
"I heard that the old King is still missing!"  
"Do you think they will hunt him?"  
"Why? He has no magic to help."  
"Syti." Darcla said, waving her over.  
"Oh! Morning! They made breakfast!" Syti says, smiling. Darcla got up, heading over to the table. Syti hands her a plate, smiling. "Today we head for Death Mountain!"  
Darcla nodded before starting to eat, smiling at the though of traveling to a new place.   
"Be careful there! It is really hot, and the mountain is hard to traverse." Darcla took the information to heart, nodding firmly. "And if you need anything, there is a shop next door... and we are always free to gossip!"  
"I will definitely be back." Darcla said, but she planned to explore the town a little before she left. Syti flew around, smiling as she explored the area.   
"Excuse me! Can you help me, young girl?" A woman asks, waving her over to an empty chicken pen.  
"What do you need?"   
"My chickens escaped, and I need someone to help me, as I am allergic to them... Can you get them back for me? I can reward you greatly."  
"Of course. Did you see which direction they went?" Syti asked.  
"They are scattered in the village... There are 6 in all."  
"We'll be back." Syti said, flying up high to look for them and Darcla started to look around in places she couldn't see.  
There was a chicken behind the Gossip's house and Darcla dove for it, dust flying but she got the chicken.  
"CAW!" Darcla quickly ran for the pen, the chicken trying to peck her.  
"You got Chica! Thank you! 5 more to go!" Darcla nodded and soon all the chickens were in the pen, panting slightly. "Thank you! Here! Have this!"  
She handed over a larger wallet, able to hold 1000 rupees.  
"Thank you! We appreciate this!" Syti said, Darcla nodding.  
"Good luck on your journey!" Darcla nodded, exploring the village, finding the graveyard and capturing a poe along with learning the sun song before heading to the windmill and learning the song of storms.  
"You think we have everything?"  
"Probably." She said, shrugging before deciding to head to Death Mountain.

"Mmmm..." Starla murmurs as she wakes up, slowly sitting up and looking around. There was a fresh tray of food for her along with some drinks and a note. She smiles, and picks up the note, scanning over it. It said along the lines that Ganondorf was apologizing for being busy that day but that he had a surprise that night. She understood, but finished eating quickly and went to her closet, opening it up to see new clothing. There were dresses along with riding gear, all of it very beautiful.  
She chooses a rather modest outfit, a sheikah inspired dress that could be torn to reveal a pair of close skinned pants. She went to the mirror, smiling as it looked rather well on her, and it was an outfit that, for once, showed off her feminine features. She soon brushed her hair, before twirling once, feeling rather nice.  
"You look nice, fairy queen." Zarile said, standing in the doorway.  
"Zarile? What are you doing here?" She asks, turning to face him.  
"I got the room right across from you." Zarile said. "Thought I'd check up on you."  
"You really think I look nice?" She asks, looking herself over.  
"Yep. Looks better than that hood you always wear."  
"First time for me to wear something that doesn't have a hood." She says, laughing. "A... new sensation."  
"Your hair is pretty when you let it out... Shows you off."  
"Are you suggesting I should be shown off?"  
"You are pretty enough and smart enough."  
"Come on now..." She says, blushing. She looks to the vanity table, to see a large box on it. She opens it, to see the Princess's tiara.   
"Zelda thought you should have it."  
"Should I... wear it now?" She asked,   
"Put it on... Let me see."  
She takes it out, and places it on her head, adjusting it slightly before taking a typical princess pose.  
"I do look like Zelda's of the past..."  
"You look amazing. Wear it."  
"Fine... Everyone accepts me as the new princess anyway..." She says, smiling.  
"That's because you are nice to us."  
"You all are my friends. Of course I am nice to you."  
"But I'm your bestest friend right?"  
"Yes Zarile. My bestest friend." She says, giggling. "You can be my servant." She laughs at this statement, imagining it.  
"Would you like more tea, ma'am?"  
"No tea, good sir. I prefer Lon Lon Milk." She says, walking for the door.  
"Of course." Zarile said, chuckling.  
"I don't have anything to do today... Unless you have a plan, I was going to spend the day in the library."  
"I can join if you wish."  
"Wow. You? Want to read? I am pleasantly surprised." She teases, walking out.  
"They have picture books."  
"Oh! Of course!" She says, laughing. "You may accompany me to the library... Where is Zelda?"  
"In her room, getting ready. Want me to grab her?"  
"What is her plans for today, anyway?"  
"Reading. Like you."  
"Bring her to the library."  
"Alright, meet you there."  
Starla heads for the library, looking like the princess rather than the handmaiden. Others bow or curtsy when they see her, making her blush and stammer.  
"Hey, you are popular today!" Zarile said, walking up to her, looking like he ran to her and Zelda walked up also.  
"People are strange... Wear a maid's uniform and you are nothing... Wear clothes like the princess, and you are someone to adore." She says, shaking her head.  
"Maybe I should wear those fancy clothes I heard about." Zarile said.  
"I would pay to see you in a dress." She says, smirking.  
"I would do it if you are paying."  
"Would a red rupee be enough?"  
"Heck yeah!" Zarile said. "Where's the dress and how long would I have to wear it?"  
"Wear it for our time in the library. It's in my room." She says, pulling out a red rupee. Zarile takes it before nodding.  
"What color is it?"  
"Dark gray and red."  
"Thank you!" Zarile said, running off.  
"My goddesses... This will be priceless." She says, giggling as she and Zelda walks into the library. They looked around for a while before a couple of wolf whistles brought their attention to a blushing Zarile in a dress who didn't look half bad to be honest. "Pretty boy!" She calls, giggling as she looked him over, tipping him another red rupee before giggling. "You can change at anytime."  
"This is actually very nice on me... Besides... I've got a lot of boys attentions." Zarile said, winking at a certain boy who whistled back.  
"Player..." She says, sitting down with a spell book. "Well, you are to guard me, and to help me find books. Zelda, find some books for yourself."  
"Could you read to me?" She asked.  
"I suppose I can read one book... Pick one out."  
"Goodnight moon!" Zelda said, giving it to her.  
"Alright... Come on the rug and I will read it to you." She says, before smiling. Zelda moves to the rug, and Starla begins to read the story, sounding like a mother as she tells the tale of a bunny saying goodnight to everything.  
"You're putting me to sleep." Zarile said.  
"Goodnight room, goodnight moon..."  
"Mmm..." Zelda snuggled up to her, smiling.  
She soon finished the book, and she smiled as she saw Zelda was almost asleep.   
"You want to go back to sleep...?"  
"No... I need... to show you something.."  
"What is it?"  
"The royal library, hidden section."  
"Lead the way, Zelda." She says, standing up. Zelda walked to the caged section of the room, hiding the library and Zelda unlocked the door before walking in. Starla followed her, curious and full of wonder at the sight of the large books.  
"This is where all of the stories and legends of the chosen ones by the goddesses are held."  
"I will begin with the spellbooks... of the past princesses." She says, pulling one out. "Their magic could be useful."  
"My butt was just grabbed." Zarile said, walking in blushing hard. "Worst part is that I don't know who did it."  
"Pretty boys get grabbed." She says, giggling wildly now. "Maybe we should take some books to my room and read. To protect our true princess, Zarile."  
"Yes, I don't need my face blushing like this."  
"To my room." She says, picking up several books.  
"Want some help?" Zarile asked, taking some books off of her load.   
"Thanks, pretty boy."  
"I'm not pretty... I'm beautiful."  
"Alright, BB." She says, walking out into the hallway. She heads for her room, smiling. "You both will help me practice... The Princess has the ability to use magic... and I plan to try my hand at it."  
"Alright." Zarile said, winking at some guys when he passed them as the girls giggled and fawned over him. "Why doesn't anyone get that I don't like girls?"  
"Because you are too cute for everyone."  
"Thank you! You are pretty fine yourself!"  
"Shhh..." she says, blushing.  
"What? It's true!"  
"Stop it... I am not that fine." She says, her face burning. A boblin watches the scene with curiosity, listening closely.   
"Psst... We are being watched..."  
"They are guards, Zarile." She says, smiling.  
"They creep me out, just watching."  
"They are rather friendly. They don't harm anyone." She says, smiling as she goes into her room.  
"Alright. I never said I didn't like them, they are just creepy."  
"You like them yet find them creepy?"  
"Yes, like you like scary books even though they are creepy."  
"Horror stories are great to read." She says, smiling.  
"Freaks me out."  
"Scaredy cat." She says, laughing as she sat on the bed and opened the spell book.  
"Ok.. I'll be your test dummy." Zarile said.  
"Alright... This is a transmutation spell. Change your form to another... C'mere, Zarile."  
"Alrighty!"   
She reads over the spell, before putting up her hand. She murmurs some ancient Hylian, before her hand begins to glow.   
"Whoa..."  
Zarile began to glow before a flash of bright light enveloped him. When the flash died down, in his place was a cat, with Zarile's eyes.  
"Meow! Meow!"  
"You are the most adorable little kitten ever, Zarile!" She says, picking the cat up. She pets the small cat, smiling at the soft fur.  
"Meow!"  
"Maybe I should keep you this way. Less talkative." She says, smiling.  
"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!"  
"Never mind. You are just as annoying." She says, laughing until in a poof of light, Zarile was human again.  
"Did you have to turn me into a cat?"  
"That is who you are. I didn't choose." She says, giggling.  
"A cat?!"  
"Meow meow, Zarile." She says, laughing.  
"Hiiss!"  
They begin laughing, while the boblin ran to it's master...


	8. Chapter 8

"Master! Master!"  
"Yes?" Ganondorf asked, looking up.  
"The boy was flirting with the princess... You said to watch out for her."  
"Which boy?"  
"Zarile... The one from dinner."  
"I will... Speak with him later. Good work."  
"Yess..." The boblin says, running off.  
"I will have to do something about that boy..."  
"Maybe throw him in the moat?" His personal guard, a darknaut, suggested, chuckling.  
"Too extreme... I have to do it without harming him as Starla cares for him..."  
"Give him a... polite chat?" His other guard, a Stalmaster, says, smirking.  
"Yes, but one that will make certain he knows she is mine." Ganondorf smirked, chuckling.  
"Painfully?" Darknaut asked.  
"Slightly, once again... I do not want to lose her."  
"A stern talking to, with the undertone threat?"  
"Yes, with some yelling if the point doesn't get across easily."  
"Heh! This boy should know better than to touch your princess, sir."   
"He will once I'm through with him."  
His guards chuckled, wondering how the scene would play out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Finally we made it to Goron City!" Syti says, sitting on Darcla's shoulder. Darcla looked around, finding there was a lot more Gorons there.  
"What should we do?" Darcla asked.  
"Look around! Explore! Ask questions!" Darcla nodded, searching around, asking Gorons about their problems before they pointed her toward Darunia's room. She heads over to the room, and finds a massive goron pacing,  
"Hello?" Syti said.  
"Hm? What do you want?"  
"We heard you had a problem." Syti said. "We are here to help!"  
"Other than the reincarnation of an ancient dragon screwing with us and my relationship with the King of Zora's being screwed up, I am fine."  
"Dragon and Zora's we can take care of!" Syti said, smiling as Darcla nodded hesitantly.  
"Dragon? No. The creature is a man, with the powers of the dragon."   
"We can still handle him! Darcla is strong and courageous!"  
"I see... He is in the center of the Fire Temple... If you defeat him, I will give you a relic of the past hero."   
"Thank you. We will defeat him quickly!" Syti said.  
"Good luck, female." Darcla nods firmly, heading to the temple quickly and soon she was at the front of it.  
"Let's try not to burn..." Syti says, sighing. "Good thing we got the Goron tunic from that kid!"  
"I like red," Darcla said, smiling as she looked at her outfit.  
"I think the green compliments your body more."  
"Let's go in..."   
"Righto!" Syti says, smiling as they ran inside. They went through the dungeon, getting the Hookshot before finding herself at the edge of a cliff, nervous to jump to the landing below. "Jump Darcla! I will catch you!"  
"I'm not afraid of that." Darcla said, nervous about fighting there.  
"Should we come back later after finding more hearts?"  
"No... I collected them all in both temples." Darcla took a deep breath, jumping down and landing softly.  
They were on a small molten platform of rock, in the middle of a pool of magma. The room was dim, lighted only by the heat of the magma.  
"Hello???" Syti called out.  
"Why do you trespass in my domain?" A voice growls, sounding annoyed yet noble.  
"You can't be bothering the Gorons!" Syti yelled, Darcla looking around with her sword out.  
"They bother me... Coming into MY home... Devouring MY gems... Worse, they killed my ancestor!" The voice roared, a flaming armored knight jumping down. "How dare THEY!"  
"They have to live!" Syti yelled back, Darcla trying to signal for him to be quiet.  
"They have many other caverns to feed! THIS... IS MY HOME! AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" He roars, flames rising to create a wall around the platform.  
"See what you did?" Darcla mumbled, standing in the middle while slowly turning to each side.  
"You will pay for your disrespect!"  
"See?" Darcla said to Syti.  
The knight rushed at the girl, smacking her aside with ease. He smirks, before standing straight up. Darcla groaned before jumping up quickly, staring at the man and thought for a second that he looked really good in his red and black armor with his silver horned helmet before becoming focused on beating this fellow.  
"Are you even going to attack, or shall I end this quickly?" Darcla knew if she blindly attacked she would lose quickly so she just circled around him, waiting for a good moment. Volga just stood there, amused and patient.  
"Well? Attack him?" Syti whispered, Darcla shaking her head.  
"Not yet..." Darcla whispered, her voice soft.  
Volga rushed her and rammed her with his dragonbane pike, smiling. She flipped back before hopping behind him and quickly slicing him two times, running back before he could swipe her.  
"Very good..."  
"She has talents!" Syti said smiling.  
"Silence yourself fairy." He growls, before rushing her again. It was a battle of wills, both sides getting a couple of hits in before they both jump away, gasping and panting.  
"You're good." Darcla said softly, standing up straight once more.  
"You are a well fighter, as well."  
"Thank you." Darcla said, suddenly rushing at him before striking him many times until he was down, putting her sword to his throat.  
"I submit... End it, Warrior."  
"I... You deserve better." Darcla said, shaking her head before moving away from him, not willing to kill him.  
The male raised an eyebrow, before getting to his feet.  
"You have decided to spare me... So what are your demands?"  
"You can't be bothering the Gorons too much for starters! At least make some kind of treaty with them!" Syti said, Darcla nodding.  
"You must come when I call you for help... Somehow... "  
"I will teach you my people's song... Flames of the Dragon."  
"Sounds cool."   
He teaches her the song, chuckling when he was done.   
"Anything more?"  
"You gotta give her a kiss!" Syti said, teasing Darcla and she blushed.  
"A mere kiss I can do... For such a fair warrioress." He says, smirking as he grew close to the girl.  
"I really don't need it..." Darcla murmured, blushing darker as she backed away a little but he continued his approach.  
"Are you frightened of a dragon's touch?" He asked, chuckling.  
"No." Darcla said, not afraid of mostly anything, she was just nervous.  
"Hm... Perhaps just your cheek for now." He says, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to her cheek. She felt how soft it was, smiling softly at the feel. He pulls away, smiling. "I wish you well on your journey, Heroine..."  
"Thank you... May we see each other again." Darcla said, the light appearing along with a heart container.  
"Always... Call me when you require strength or speed..."  
"She'll call soon!" Syti said, giving her the heart container to her before pulling a dazed Darcla toward the light circle.  
"Until then, Darcla." He says, smiling as she warps away.  
"Ooooo! A dragon boy! Forget the farmhand!"  
"Shut up..." Darcla said, but she was thinking about him when they got back to the city.  
"The girl is back!"  
"Your dragon man problem has been solved! Our next mission is to solve this argument with the Zora's!"  
"Truely? Here... Have this." Darunia says, handing her a hammer. "It is the relic of our people... the Megaton Hammer."  
"Thank you! What does it do?" Syti asked, Darcla picking it up with ease.  
"It can destroy any boulder. It's is incredibly strong."  
"Thank you..." Darcla said, swinging it carefully a few times.  
"Go to Zora's River, and tell King Zora that I did not kidnap his son!" Dardunia says, before hugging Darcla tightly. "Thanks Brother for your help!"  
"Your... Welcome..." Darcla gasped out before she was let go, Syti starting to pull her away.  
"Good luck on your journey!" He yells, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Zarile was walking down the hall, heading for his room to change out of the dress. It was nice for a while, getting many looks from cute boys and such, but now it was bothersome, for girls were getting into the act.  
"Zarile. King Ganondorf wants to talk with you." A darknaut said.  
"Uh... Sure. Can I change clothes first or...?"  
"No, what you are wearing is fine." The darknaut smirked, gesturing for him to come.  
"Alright then..." He says, following the Darknaut. They arrived at a study before long and Zarile looked around.  
"Hello, Zarile-- What are you wearing?" Ganondorf said, confused as all pit to see the boy wearing woman's clothes, worse is that he didn't look half bad.  
"Starla dared me to do it. Got me a red rupee for it!" Zarile says, chuckling while blushing. "I was going to change before this guy stopped me."  
"Well, that's certainly interesting as I wanted to talk about you and Starla." Ganondorf stood, waving off Darknaut and Stalmaster, sighing as he noticed the Darknaut staring at Zarile as he left.  
"So, what's up?" Zarile asked, sitting down with his legs crossed.  
"I don't want you flirting with Starla." Ganondorf said simply before becoming startled when Zarile started to laugh hard. He became irritated when it kept going on after a minute and he stood up angrily. "Now, what is so funny?!"  
"Ganondorf... I have no intentions of taking Starla from you nor any girl. I like guys!" Zarile said, giggling as Ganondorf was startled once more.  
"What?"  
"I like dudes. I think they are hot and that Darknaut was cute by the way and do you think he was checking me out also?" Zarile asked honestly, Ganondorf chuckling lightly as he knew that Zarile was one problem he wouldn't have to worry about.  
"I saw him doing so."  
"Yes!" Zarile said, smirking as he looked over to the door where the Darknaut had exited. "Besides, if anything, you should worry about the Terror Twins. They are two of the butchers. They always had an eye for Starla."  
"Thank you for the lookout. What are their names?"  
"Gerin Brash and Quaint Brash."  
"I will keep someone on them. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now, tell me about that Darknaut." Ganondorf started to talk about his bodyguard, telling Zarile what the Darknaut likes and what he's interested in.  
"He seems to like you in a dress also..."  
"Thanks! You think he will give me his room number?"  
"I bet on it if you ask." Ganondorf chuckled, knowing his Darknaut had a thing for men also.  
"Also, you should go see Starla... She misses you. I am off to get the guy's room number!" At that, Zarile walked out, grinning. Ganondorf got up, heading to said female's room to check on her.  
Starla was on her bed, reading away at the historical legend book Zelda had showed her.   
"Hello..." He said, walking in after knocking.  
"Ganondorf?" She looks up, and beams, smiling at the male. "Good to see you, my king. How are you?"  
"Very well, thank you. I think I just hooked my Darknaut up with your friend Zarile."  
"Wow... Very cupid-esque." She says, smiling. She slightly blushes, and shows her book to him. "It has stories of the past..."  
"Like what?" Ganondorf asked, sitting close to her.  
"Of past incarnations of you, the hero, and the princess..."  
"Do you know who the first of me was?"  
"A Demon King named Demise... You look like him."  
"I don't know whether to feel complimented by that."  
"Take it as one. I like how you look, personally."  
"You are very attractive also."  
"I... ah...." She blushes, looking down at the book.  
"You are."  
"Blunt, aren't you...?"  
"Yes, very much. I like to get straight to the point. Makes it easier."  
"Very true. So, how did you hook up Zarile to your guard?"  
"Well, the dress got Darknaut's attention, I also noticed him staring at the boy and Zarile asked about him so I told him some things about Darknaut that would get him on the being's good side. Then he went to the being to ask him his room number which I don't get."  
"Its... a dating thing, for the servants here." She says, blushing wildly.   
"What do they do once they get each other's room numbers?"  
"It means... they can... visit in the night..." She says, her face bright red.  
"Really? And what do they do?" He teased.  
"Must I answer?" she asked, looking to him.  
"If you don't wish to then you don't have to."  
"You can imagine what it means... They get... intimate." She says, before looking down, her face flush.  
"Well, I believe that shalt be saved for a later date if you wish it to happen at all." Ganondorf said, smiling.  
"That sounds..." she blushes, imagining the scene, until she covers her face. "Good."  
"Good, because I like you very much."  
"And I like you as well." She says, smiling.  
"Good, I would be disappointed if you didn't."  
"So... What have you been doing today?"  
"Working on a treaty between our two kingdoms... I started it before so you could read it over then we could make revisions if necessary.  
"Sounds very well... Are you done with it?"  
"Almost..."  
"Well, whenever you are done, I would be happy to make it a deal. I care deeply for all people." She says, smiling as she looked into his golden eyes.  
"May I kiss you?" Ganondorf asked, not wanting to do something that she didn't want.  
"You may..." She says, her voice taking a slight excited voice. He took her chin in his hand, bringing his face close to hers before softly kissing her. She quivers, his beard tickling her chin and feeling the big hands on her chin slowly moving to her neck was thrilling. He brought his hands to her waist, grinning before kissing a bit harder, stroking her hip. She wrapped her arms around his powerful neck, feeling at one with everything as his lips turned slightly on hers.  
"King Ganondorf?" Stalmaster knocked.  
"Gods... Why have they forsaken us?" Starla says, her voice breathless and light.   
"Yes?"  
"You both are behaving in there, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Try to keep it clean, my lord..."  
"I am..." Ganondorf chuckled, moving away from her.  
"Good."  
"Must he always do that?"  
"Yes... He is our watcher during the courting process."  
"A.... watcher?"  
"During dates and outings... More like a guard actually."  
"I see... Very annoying to us." She says, smiling.  
"It's necessary."  
"I understand it."  
"Good."  
"If I may... I like the way you kiss."  
"Really?"  
"Yes... You are.. experienced."  
"Thank you. You aren't bad either.  
"I was following your lead... Perhaps we could... maybe... do that more often?"  
"Maybe..." Ganondorf chuckled. "So, what else are you working on?"  
"I was practicing magic, and reading up on history and legends."  
"Magic? I could help you with that."  
"You are a magic user as well?"  
"Yes, as my ancestors were."  
"May I witness it?" She asks, wondering what type of magic he welded.  
"Of course." Ganondorf says, standing and looking around the room. "What object do you dislike the most here?"  
"Hmmm... I suppose I do not like that type of style of dresser."  
"Watch." Ganondorf focused and made it light on fire, but nothing near it did.  
"Such power..." She murmured.  
"It happens when you have the triforce of power."  
"Do you wish to teach me?" She asks, curious.  
"If you wish."  
"I do wish."  
"Then we start now."


	11. Chapter 11

It was evening when Darcla got to Zora City, and went into a small inn built into the cavern wall.  
"Hello?" Syti asked, flying in.  
"Welcome to Aquarium!" A Zora says, smiling. "Can I help you?"  
"We need a room for the night."  
"Alright. You can have room 101." The Zora says, smiling.  
"Alright. Thank you!"  
"Have a good stay at the Aquarium."  
"Thank you..." Darcla said, heading to her room.  
"So, we speak to King Zora in the morning."  
"Of course." Darcla said, flopping on her bed.  
"So, what are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing..." Darcla said before an image of Volga popped into her mind and she blushed.  
"Either you are thinking of boys, or it's hot in here... It's a nice temp in here!"  
"Shush..."  
"Which guy is it?"  
"Shush!" Darcla said, blushing more.   
"Link? Mallo? Volga?"  
"The last one..." Darcla admitted.  
"Shall we ring him up?"  
"I don't want to call him for no reason..." Darcla said, sighing.  
"Its a love emergency!" Darcla shook her head, feeling something shift before hearing an ocarina being played. She shot up to see that Syti had her own tiny one and she jumped up to stop her once she realized that the song she was playing was Volga's. She yanked the tiny ocarina away but it was too late, the room starting to get warm and Darcla hid her face in her hands, hoping he couldn't see her if she didn't see him.  
"Hiding your face from me, young warrioress?" The warrior dragon knight asks, chuckling.  
"No..." Darcla said, quickly bringing her hands down to her sides.  
"You called?"  
"She missed you! She liiiiikes yo--"  
"SHH!!!" Darcla said, interrupting the fairy. "It was Syti who called."  
"I see..."  
"She thinks I like you romantically." Darcla tried to explain which only made Volga chuckle.  
"I knew that... Faeries are very in tune with their partners." Volga says, sitting near Darcla. "Do you like me, female?"  
"I don't know..." Darcla admitted, not feeling anything like that for anyone before. She was never interested in men before this.  
"You have my respect, warrioress. If you wish to pursue a relationship, ask." He says, smirking. "We dragons move fast..."  
"Well... Um... Would you?" Darcla asked, her cheeks feeling like fire as she attempted to ask.  
"I liked you from first sight, Darcla. You have me." He says, nodding.  
"Thanks..." Darcla said, looking up smiling before Syti started whispering for him to kiss her causing her to blush once more.   
"Silence, Faerie. I wish for only Darcla to speak to me." Volga says, waving him away.   
"Fine... Just trying to help." Syti huffed, leaving the room.   
"Is your faerie always so... annoying?"  
"Sometimes... But he can be really useful." Darcla said.  
"I see..."  
"What do romantic people do?"  
"I suppose they be with one another and talk."  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Hm... Your history, I suppose."  
"I used to work in the castle as the gardener... Taking care of the plants and animals."  
"I see... You have a skill with nature?"  
"Yes."  
"Very good..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We dragons are at peace with nature... and someone with skill with nature is a good choice for a mate." Darcla blushed with the term mate and nodded.  
"Taking care of plants and creatures have always been like second nature to me."  
"What is your favorite flower?"  
"Morning Glories" Darcla said, smiling.  
"I will remember that..." He says, smiling.  
"What's your's?"  
"Snapdragons."   
"I'll remember that."  
He chuckles, before brushing her hair aside.   
"Do you have any family?"  
"I have a sister..."  
"I see. She in the castle?"  
"Yes. I believe so." Darcla said, sighing.  
"I could rescue her for you... so she wouldn't be in danger during the final battle."  
"She's wise. She knows when it's time to flee."  
"Maybe she is being held captive?"  
"Do you think you could check on her? Her name is Starla." Darcla said, not having thought of that and she was now worried about her older sister.  
"I will do so, my lady. What does she look like?" Volga asks, polishing his Dragonbane Pike. Darcla explained what she looked like, smiling. He nods, smiling.  
"I will go to her after I leave here, Darcla. I will make sure she is safe and well cared for." Volga says, nodding.  
"Thank you... She is my only family."  
"I understand the importance of family, though I don't have any."  
"Maybe one day we can be close enough to be considered family?"  
"I would love for that day to come, m'lady."  
"But first, we have to know the deep stuff."  
"Anything you wish."  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Red, the color of flames."  
"Mine too."  
"You look very pleasing in red."  
"Syti said differently."  
"The faerie knows nothing."  
"Thanks."  
"But... I think you would look pleasing in anything."  
"I think you look very handsome in that armor of yours."  
"Thank you..."  
"You want to ask a question?"  
"Mmm... Have you ever been with another before?"  
"Me? No..." Darcla said, blushing.  
"So this is your first relationship?"  
"Yes."  
"It is mine, as well, but I was taught the ways of courtship before being left alone."  
"Courtship? I've heard of it but never saw it."  
"It's a more respectful term for 'dating', I believe."  
"Tell me about it."  
"I watch out for you, and treat you higher than other females. I protect you from other males and creatures that wish you harm. I shower you with my affections and gifts signalling my... love for you." Volga says, sounding amused.  
"L-love?" Darcla said, blushing hard.  
"Yes." Volga says, smiling.  
"That sounds nice."  
"It is... It is late, Darcla. You need your rest."  
"Do you want to stay or do you have to go?"  
"It would be improper for me to stay, Darcla... I shall take my leave."  
"Alright... Stay safe."  
"You as well.. Summon me at anytime." He says, smiling as he rose to leave.  
"Wait.. If you do see her and she happens to see you? Will you tell her I'm alright?"  
"I will, Darcla..."  
"Goodbye, brave warrior dragon. May we see each other soon."  
"If the fates allow it." He says, kissing her hand before leaving. Syti came back in, smirking.  
"Hey..." Darcla said.  
"Soooo? What happened?"  
"We talked."  
"About??"  
"He is going to check on my sister."  
"Good!"  
"It is..."  
"Maybe he will rescue her."  
"Maybe..."  
"So... Are you two an item?"  
" I guess."  
"You guess??"  
"I mean, we agreed to court each other."  
"Wow!" Syti says, laughing.  
"What?"  
"Court? That is OLD school!"  
"He is old fashioned."  
"Very!"  
"Come on... He is amazing."   
"Very cute, for a dragon."  
"He is handsome..."  
"You think he is the one, or a nice waste of time?"  
"He makes me feel like I've never been before..."  
"Oooo! I ship it!"  
"What?"  
"A thing between faeries..."  
"Oh... I'm going to get some rest." Darcla said, finding their conversation very weird and she didn't want any more part in it, falling asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you for the magic lessons, Ganondorf... I have much more control over these abilities." Starla says, smiling.  
"Good, it will be easier as you grow if you keep training."  
"I will keep training." She says, nodding.  
"It is getting late... We should head to dinner?"  
"I suppose... What is it tonight?"  
"Goat and various cheeses along with some good sweets."  
"Sounds divine. Go save me a seat. I must put away my books."  
"Of course. I'll go check on your friend and my bodyguard."  
"Knowing Zarile... I would knock." She says, chuckling.  
"Thank you." Ganondorf left, leaving her to pick up her books.  
She puts her books on her shelf, smiling as she adjusts them. It suddenly got warm in the room, like a fire had been lit. She turned, and gasped, falling against the bookcase. There was a red warrior and he held a pike, standing there in all of his glory.  
"Are you Starla?" He asked.  
"I... I am... Who... are you?" Starla says, shivering despite the heat.  
"I am Volga, descendant of Volvagia." Volga said, smirking. "I was sent by the warrioress who defeated me."  
"Warrioress...? Who?" She asked, standing up.  
"A lady named Darcla, the new hero."  
"Darcla?? My sister??? She's the hero!" Starla gasped, before holding her head. "I... It turns out this family got much more complicated... is she safe?"  
"Yes, she is at the water temple."  
"Water temple? Already?"  
"Yes, she has been working fast."  
"Good... Tell her I am safe... and the Princess of Hyrule."  
"... What?" Volga said, confused.  
"Turns out I was the princess all along. Please tell her that Ganondorf has been kind to me... and she should come home."  
"I will once I see her again." Volga said, preparing to leave.  
"Please... Protect her." Starla says, nodding.  
"I will." Volga said, disappearing.  
"Are you ready, Starla?" Ganondorf asked, coming back into the room. He looks her over, and narrows his eyes. "Did something happen?"  
"A... A man came."  
""What did he look like?"  
"Like a dragon..."  
"Volga... Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"  
"I... I am fine, just a bit warm." She says, smiling.  
"Why was he here?"   
"He just gave me some... very interesting information."  
"Like what? Was it about the hero?"  
"Yes... Darcla is the hero."  
"She is?" Ganondorf said surprised, not expecting that.  
"Yes... She is at the water temple now." she says, nodding.  
"I will send some troops to see that she stays safe..."  
"She will attack. I have a bad feeling that the goddesses are not going to give up the curse so easily."  
"Then we have to let her go through the temples... Let her do what she must."  
"Let us hope the goddesses will submit to change then...."  
"Hopefully the goddesses will watch over their hero to make sure nothing happens."  
"Have... you heard from your goddess? Din?"  
"She talks to me sometimes... Telling me things to point me in the right direction."  
"I haven't heard from Nayru..."  
"She will speak to you once she finds that you need guidance."  
"What if she is mad at me? For... courting you?"  
"Then she has to get over it... It is not becoming of a goddess to get mad over love."  
"Love? You... Love me?" She asks, quietly.  
"I believe so."  
She wiggled a bit, smiling happily at the admission.  
"Do you love me?"  
"I... I do." She says, smiling before kissing his cheek.   
"Good.. I enjoy that answer."  
"I enjoy yours."  
"Let's head down to Dinner."  
"Sounds divine." She says, walking out and down the stairs. He leads her to the dining area, smirking as he saw everyone was enjoying themselves. She smiles, everyone stopping to look at the new princess, before bowing their heads in respect.  
"Here you go, m'lady..." Ganondorf said, pulling out a chair for her.  
"Thank you, m'lord." She says, blushing as she sits. He pushes her in before sitting in his chair, the chef's bringing out their meal. She smiles, and tastes a bit of the cheese, purring.  
"You like it?" Ganondorf asked.  
"It's creamy..."  
"It's supposed to be..."  
"Sometimes, its rather lumpy."  
"I have my own special recipes that I make the chefs use."  
"Wow... its good." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you... I learned it from my people..."  
"Maybe... we could visit the gerudo desert, and your kingdom?"   
"Many are coming here to trade soon. But we could also spend some time there if you wish. It's quite lovely during certain times of the year."  
"I have never left the Castle, to be honest... it would be nice to visit your home land."  
"It's an amazing place... At least to me and I would love to show you."  
"I would be honored to be shown around the Desert Kingdom."  
"-You are betraying your goddess.-"  
"Wh-Wh-What?"  
"What is it?"  
"Did... you hear...?"  
"-Why are you betraying your kind to the demon King?-"  
"Nayru? She... She is angry at me."  
"Is it because of me?"  
"Of how I feel for you..." She says, sighing. "I do not care."  
"Din does not care who I love as long as I try to fulfill my destiny for taking over Hyrule... But I would rather rule them peacefully, with the princess by my side."   
"I have a feeling the other two Goddesses disagree... but I would love to rule beside you."  
"Thank you... You are amazing indeed."  
"I sense a romance!" Zarile says, sitting by Starla.  
"Says the boy who spent the entire afternoon with the king's personal guard without doing anything." Ganondorf said back calmly, making Zarile blush as said guard came into the room, heading toward them.   
"Is it bad for the princess to ship her subjects? Or that she wants to set some up?" Starla asked, earning a poke from Zarile.  
"Not at all." Ganondorf said, going quiet when his guard came over.  
"Hello, Zarile..." The Darknaut said to Zarile, nodding at Ganondorf and Starla.  
"Care to sit with us, darknaut?" Starla asked.   
"If you wish, princess..." Darknaut said, sitting next to Zarile really closely.  
"So... What's new with you two?" Zarile asked, smiling as he tries to keep himself from blushing.  
"We have decided to court one another."  
"Who is your watcher sir?" Darknaut asked.  
"Stalmaster is." Ganondorf said.  
"He interrupted our moment." Starla says, earning a laugh from Zarile.  
"WOW! You actually kissed him? You kissed a guy! Your first! You know she has NEVER kissed a guy before?" Zarile says, laughing.  
"Shush Zar!"  
"Says the boy who had to ask before even thinking about holding my hand." Darknaut said, making Zarile go bright red.  
"I wanted to be proper." He muttered.  
"Have you kissed him yet?"  
"No."  
"At least we Gerudos work fast." Ganondorf says, laughing softly.  
"You went fast into this kingdom." Darknaut said.  
"Very." Ganondorf says, smiling slightly.  
"How long is the usual relationship length for Gerudos?"  
"For life." Ganondorf said.  
"Very committed." She says, blushing.  
"Seems he is going to keep you, Princess!" Zarile teased.  
"How long is the usual Darknaut relationship?"  
"Forever..." Darknaut said, wrapping an arm around Zarile.  
"Seems like someone is planning to keep you, Princeling!" She says, laughing as he blushes.  
"I certainly liked him in that dress..."  
"Very appropriate, for a pretty boy." Starla says, eating a piece of goat meat.  
"Indeed."  
"You may borrow any from my closet..." Starla says, smiling at Zarile.  
"Come on..." He groaned, blushing before hiding his face.  
"What? As Darknaut said... You look good in a dress."  
"I do, but seriously...?"  
"I would like to see you in smaller dress." Darknaut says. Zarile went bright red at the comment and Darknaut only chuckled as he held Zarile with one arm.  
"H-Hey! Why don't you embarrass her!" Zarile says, covering his face.  
"Because you are very beautiful when you blush..." Darknaut teased, stroking Zarile's arm.  
"Besides, teasing her is my job." Ganondorf said, smirking.  
"You haven't so far, my king." Starla says, laughing. "We are having too much fun teasing Zarile and his feminine ways."  
"Hey! I'm very sexy not feminine!" Zarile said, feeling his pride get hurt by the comment.  
"Don't worry, I think you are very... Very sexy..." Darknaut said.  
"Heh.." Starla chuckled, smiling as she ate.  
"I believe I have one beautiful maiden right here." Ganondorf said, kissing Starla's hand.  
"Ganondorf, you are a charmer." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you... But I am not just being a charmer... I'm being honest..."   
She blushes, and Zarile laughs, loving that the attention was on her and he could recover from his embarrassment.   
"Don't think I've forgotten about you pretty boy..." Darknaut purred, snuggling close to the boy as Ganondorf cradled Starla. They both blushed and tried to hide their affectionate embarrassment.  
"Darky..."  
"Ganon..."  
"Yes?" They both said at the same time.  
"Staph!" Zarile says, poking his helmet.  
"You are too much." Starla says, looking up at him.  
"You are very beautiful..."  
"Get a room!" A servant called out.  
"We will!" Darknaut yelled back, Zarile blushing.  
"Very interesting." Starla says, chuckling.  
"I wish we could do that... But it would be inappropriate for courting couples."  
"How fast do Gerudos move?" Zarile asked.  
"With relationships?"  
"Yeah!"  
"We court for about a month before we start the official dating, a few months after that we propose."  
"Wow! Nothing like Hylians!" Zarile says, Starla looking slightly shocked.   
"What do Hylians do?"  
"Date for a years before popping the question. Men don't court."   
"The good ones do." Starla says, holding Ganondorf's hand.  
"Courting is considered old fashioned in many places, but it's necessary to show the lady or man you are infatuated with that you are serious.  
"Like we are?" Starla asked.  
"Yes..."  
"Are we?" Zarile asked.  
"Of course, pretty boy..." Darknaut said, smirking as he pulled Zarile close as Ganondorf did the same with Starla.  
"Which one is cuter? The royal couple or the soldier couple?" a servant girl asked.  
"The royal one."  
"The soldier!"  
"They both are so cute..."  
"Ooh! Who should I pick?"  
"Have they anything better to comment about?" Starla says, embarrassed.   
"I guess not..." Darknaut chuckled.  
"It's exciting." Zarile says.  
"I think so too. Not much happens in Gerudo valley except for weddings and some other festivals." Ganondorf said.  
"This shall be a fun thing."  
"I will make sure of it..." Ganondorf said.  
"I sense some room numbers going on!"  
"I have to wait..."  
"We both do. It's a bit too soon for that..."  
"Maybe we can wait... If just to tease you..." Zarile said, blushing slightly.  
"You? Wait? That is a surprise." Starla said, teasing. "But I kid. He has never been with anyone."  
"I bet... Once again, he had to ask to hold my hand." Darknaut teased, snuggling close to him.  
"Such a gentleman, Zarile."  
"I was just being polite!"   
"Sure."  
"I was!"  
"I believe you, Zar." Starla said, laughing. Zarile blushed and Darknaut purred as he stroked Zarile's cheek.  
"I believe in asking for things before you do them." Ganondorf said, smirking as he stared down at Starla.  
"See??"  
Starla blushed, shaking her head.  
"You never have to ask, my king." She says, smiling playfully.  
"It's just being polite..." Ganondorf said, teasing her.  
"SEE?!" Zarile said, gesturing.  
"Shush Zarile..." She says, smiling.  
"I think he's cute when he's right." Darknaut said.  
"Come on... I Am handsome, not cute."  
"You're both."  
"You are impossible."  
"I am happy you have someone to love, Zarile."  
"I'm glad you have someone you love too!" Zarile said, gesturing to Ganondorf and said king smiled at Starla. Starla blushed, and looked at Ganondorf.   
"I do love you." She says, blushing.  
"I love you too."  
"Awww! Sweetness!" Zarile says, laughing. Darknaut turned Zarile's head and he brought their faces close.  
"May I?"  
"Y-Yes..." Darknaut removed his lower helmet and kissed Zarile passionately, Zarile blushing a bright red all over his face. Darknaut pulled away, smirking before putting back on his lower helmet, holding Zarile close. Starla blushed, watching the passionate scene. Ganondorf pulled her close, kissing her lips for a second before pulling away, just wanting to see her blush more. She does so, deepening the shade she had on her cheeks.  
"You are beautiful.."  
"Ganondorf, you are one determined man." She says, shaking her head with a smile.  
"I think you have company, Star..." Zarile says, looking to the kitchen doorway to see two males watching with interest and disgust. "Be careful."  
"I will deal with them if they try anything..." Ganondorf said, a slight growl in his voice.  
"I as well." Darknaut says, eying them. "Shall I get Stalmaster to watch out for them, sir?"  
"Yes... Just in case..."  
"Right on it. Zarile... I expect a visit later in my room." He purrs, giving one last kiss before walking off.  
"Oh goddesses... He is smooth..." Zarile said, blushing while looking at where Darknaut went fondly.   
"Very smooth." Starla says, nodding.  
"Only a few months..." Ganondorf promised Starla, holding her hand.  
"I can wait. I am not impatient... Just... eager." She says, laughing softly.  
"Can I be the man of honor?"  
"Isn't it maid of honor?"  
"Well, I am a man."  
"You're a boy." Ganondorf said.  
"I, am a MAN."  
"A boy compared to me."  
"Very much so." Starla says, blushing.  
"We should eat.." Ganondorf said, starting to get his plate full of food.  
"Yes please." She says, starting in.  
"Noms!" They ate and talked, the night stretching on.


	13. Chapter 13

"OOF!" Darcla made the sound as she was thrown back by a spike ball.   
"This... is... annoying!" Syti yells, flying about.  
"How do you think I feel..." Darcla grumbled, defeating him.  
"How many times have we searched this place??"  
"Too long..."  
"Too hard."  
"We're FINE." Darcla growled, finding a big chest.  
"Uh huh. Keep lying."  
"See?!" Darcla said, opening the chest to find the boss key.  
"Now to get eaten by a huge fish."  
"What?!"  
"We ARE in the water temple..."  
"I doubt it..."  
"Here fishy fishy."  
"Come on..." Darcla said, heading to the boss door.  
"We are going to die..."  
"Thanks for being optimistic..."  
"Your welcome, soon to be dead friend. Can I have your stuff when you are eaten?" Darcla didn't answer, only unlocking the door. "Fine. We ain't going to die... We will be mangled!"  
Darcla only glared at her, which made her laugh. "Oh fine... Good luck, Darcla."  
"Thank you." Darcla said.  
"You will do fine." Darcla took a deep breath and walked in only to see the floor was covered in water except for a small island with a tree. "This looks like a trap."   
Darcla was only staring at the dark spot in the water moving around, slowly getting closer. She moved around, and Styi was fluttering around.  
"I don't like this..." Suddenly, a shadow version of herself came up out of the floor causing her to jump back in shock. "Wow. That... was unexpected."  
Darcla said nothing, only getting out her sword which her doppelganger did the same.  
"Careful..."  
"What do I do?"  
"I don't know! This is new!"  
"Prepare to be defeated." The being said, Darcla realizing this one was cocky as well as dangerous with a sword.  
"Take this faker down!" Darcla nodded, swiping at this doppelganger but it dodged and hit her instead causing her to cry out. It was using her fighting style and it irked her. "Stay still! Let us kill you!"  
"Us?"  
"I am here too..." Syti says, fluttering about.  
"What are you doing to help?!" Darcla said, dodging another swipe before finally hitting the being.  
"I am distracting it!"  
"I do not get distracted, annoying fairy."  
"Yes you do!"  
"All you are doing is distracting her." It said, hitting Darcla once more and she fell back, crying out.  
"Stop hitting her!"  
"Why? It's fun!" Darcla had to roll in the water to miss being hit fatally, jumping up to slash the being only to be hit hard.  
"Darcla! Use the spell that one faerie taught you!" Darcla got out her ocarina quickly, playing Farore's Wind and she was transported to the Fairy's fountain, wincing as she limped to the water. "That was harsh!"  
"I can't do that again..."   
"We need serious training..."  
"Where?"  
"-I can help you, young hero...="  
"Farore?"  
"-Yes... I am here to help you. I can take you to a realm where you can train in peace, and make you much stronger.-"  
"Where?" Darcla asked once more,   
"-Here... In the Sacred Realm.-"  
"How do I get there?"  
"-Through this...-" A green portal opens across the faerie fountain, and a white, glowing hand reaches out, greenish in tint. Darcla shrugged, holding Syti before walking through to begin her training.


	14. Chapter 14

Months pass, making Starla worried for her sister. She had soldiers search for her across the kingdom, before trusting the goddesses that she was safe. She was courted more often by the Gerudo King, their outings filled with curiosity and enjoyment. Zarile and Darknaut was closer than ever, their lives filled with laughter and love.   
"Starla?" Ganondorf said, walking into her room.  
"I am here, Ganon." She says, looking up from her book. "Is it dinner already? Did I read the day away again?"  
"Yes, you have been reading a lot. I'm glad you enjoy the books I got you."  
"They are wonderful, thank you. I especially love the books about your people. Very interesting."   
"Yes, very rich history."  
"Did you need me?" She asks, putting the book down before smiling.  
"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a private dinner maybe?"  
"I would love to. What shall we dine on?"  
"I was hoping boar, just like the first dinner we had together."  
"Sounds good. Where shall we go?" She asks, smiling.  
"To the top tower balcony..."  
"Very romantic. Much more than the wild boar riding..." She teases, laughing as she stands up..  
"Sorry about that... It's an aquired activity."  
"I had fun, Ganondorf... I was teasing." She says, chuckling as she took his arm. "I always have fun on our outings."  
"Thank you... May I escort you to our dinner?"  
"Always. You are a cute escort." She says, smiling as she could see a slight tint turn to his face.  
"Thank you, but you are one beautiful princess."  
"Still so smooth." She purrs, being lead upstairs.   
"Indeed."  
They soon reached the highest point, with a lovely balcony. A table was set for two, with candles ready to be lit. Ganondorf lit them quickly, pulling out a chair for her. She blushes lightly, before sitting down.  
"Such a gentleman... I am one lucky princess..." She says, love in her eyes. He pushed the chair in before taking his own seat, smirking. She smiles, looking down at the food and taking a small bite. She makes a happy sound, loving the taste.  
"I'm sensing you enjoy it?" Ganondorf asked, smirking.  
"Even better than before." She says, smiling.  
"I made it myself..." Ganondorf said, smiling.  
"It's perfect. You are a masterful chef." She says, blushing.  
"And you are a talented lady.."  
"Hee... You are too kind, my king." She says, smiling as she ate some more.  
"Thank you..."  
"So, I know you planned to take me to Gerudo Desert soon... I overheard you speaking to Stalmaster." She says, chuckling. "Should I bring anything special?"   
"Some light clothes, but I'll bring anything else you might need."  
"I am excited. I wonder... Is your parents alive? May I meet them?"  
"Yes, my mothers will be happy to see you."  
"Mothers?" She asks, curious.   
"Yes, Koume and Kotake." Ganondorf said, smiling. "Fire and Ice to fuse into one being, Twinrova."  
"Very unique. I hope they will approve of me." She says, chuckling nervously.  
"You'll do fine... I've already sent pictures and sent letters telling of you also." Ganondorf said, chuckling. "They like you already..."  
"Good... I would be unhappy to be disliked by your family." She says, blushing. "Anything you wish to talk about?"  
"Some things... But I have a question for you... How much do you love me?"  
"I love you dearly. You have shown me so much of the world, and you have treated me like a queen... You have my heart, utterly and completely." She says, smiling. Ganondorf slowly got up, going to her side and got down on one knee before pulling out a silk box.  
"You are the most wonderful lady I have ever met. I want to be there with you every day of my life and I want you to be with me... Will you be there for me? Forever and ever as my wife? What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" Ganondorf said, opening the box to reveal a stunning ring. It held the triforce with the three colors of stones and held stones along the sides of it.  
Her hand goes to her chest, her Triforce piece glowing brightly. She tears up, before holding out her hand.   
"Yes!" She says, nodding as she smiles brightly. "I will marry you!"  
Ganondorf put the ring on her before hugging her and spinning her around carefully. "You've made me so happy!"  
"Haha! Ganondorf!" She squeals, the twirling making her feel light, and very loved. She kisses his cheek, and smiles. "I feel the same."  
"Good, now, when would you like the wedding?  
"I... I would want my sister to be there..."  
"We are going to Gerudo desert and there is a temple there... She'll be there soon. I can feel it with the goddesses. But now is time for dessert and to have fun..." Ganondorf said, kissing her hand.  
"What is for dessert?" She asks, smiling slyly, teasing the king.  
"A special cake for us."  
"Sounds delicious..." Ganondorf pulled out a cake, smiling at her. She smiles, and steals a piece of icing, before licking it slowly off her finger. Ganondorf purred, taking some icing and putting it on her nose. "You better clean that up, sir." She says, eyes bright. Ganondorf came close to her, licking it off before kissing her deeply. She kisses back, hoping that Stalmaster wasn't nearby.  
"Don't worry... He'll be more lenient now that we are engaged."  
"Are you reading my mind, my king?"  
"I do it sometimes, just to know how you are."  
"Dirty." She says, winking.  
"Maybe sometimes I am.."  
"Where shall we have the wedding? Shall it be Gerudian in style, or Hyrulian?" She asks, excited.  
"I think it shall be both in mixture..."  
"I am too excited to think! But... I do have something for you." She says, before holding out her hand. Her piece of the Triforce floats above it. "Take my piece... I trust you to carry it for me."  
"No... Keep it until our wedding day. Then if you still feel the same, give it to me."  
"Are you sure?" She asks, the piece retreating into her hand.   
"Yes, I want you to be absolutely sure about this."  
"Ganondorf... You had my heart when I ran into you on that first day." She says, smiling.   
"I just want you to be sure about trusting me with the Triforce piece."  
"I can see I won't change your mind, but... I know you will make the correct wish."  
"I will make it with you."  
"What a gentleman..." She says, smirking.  
"Yes."  
"Now..." She places a bit of icing on his lips, before kissing him long and hard. "Mmmm..."  
"You taste good."  
"Me...? You are the one who tastes like icing..." She says, smiling.  
"I'm not talking about the icing."  
She blushes wildly, rather dirty thoughts rushing through her mind.  
"I know what you are thinking..." Ganondorf purred.  
"Get out of my head!" She yelped, blushing wildly as she covers her face.  
"It's hard when your thoughts are so very loud..."  
"Then maybe you should quiet them?" She says, using a sultry tone.  
"And how am I to do that?" Ganondorf teased.  
"Make my mind go blank with a kiss...?"  
"I like the way you work." He said, kissing her sweetly before going just hard enough to make her not be able to think at all.  
"Mmmm..."   
"You are very beautiful like this..."   
"I feel beautiful..."  
"Good, then you wouldn't mind joining me on a ride around Hyrule field?"  
"I wouldn't at all."  
"May I?" Ganondorf asked, holding out his hand for her.  
"You may."She says, taking it. He led her to the stables, smiling as he brought her to Celeste. She smiles, petting the beautiful horse. She quickly saddles up, and climbs onto her back. Ganondorf did the same to his horse, starting to ride with her around.


	15. Chapter 15

Darcla finished up the water temple quickly after the training, defeating her doppelganger with ease.   
"Wow! Took long enough, but we finally did it!"  
"Yes... Let us go see King Zora."  
"WAIT!!"  
"What?" Darcla said, confused.  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" A male voice called out, sounding upset. Darcla looked around, trying to find the voice. "OVER HERE!"  
Darcla went over to a large rock blocking an entrance of some sort, blowing it up to find a Zora locked in a cage.   
"You! Yes! Finally! Please! Release me!"  
"Alright, who are you?" Darcla said, looking for the one key that hadn't fit any of the doors here so far.  
"I am Prince Roto! Future ruler of the Zoras!"  
"Alright, you're out." She said, opening the cage.  
"Thanks! What is your name?"  
"Darcla."  
"She is the hero of legend!" Syti said, smiling.  
"Well, thanks, Hero."  
"Do you need anymore help?" Syti asked.  
"Um... Can you lead me out...?"  
"Sure, follow me." Darcla said, waving him toward her. She started walking, noticing the stare on her body but she ignored it.  
"You are a pretty little Hylian..." Roto purrs, smiling.  
"Thanks?" Darcla said, not having contact with another boy except Syti in a couple of months.  
"You single?"  
"Nope."  
"Damn..."  
"Alright, here we go." Darcla said, finally getting to King Zora.  
"Father!"  
"My son! You are alright!"  
"Yes, this beautiful hyrulian saved me and defeated our temple!"  
"Yeah!" Syti said, cheering.  
"Thank you for defeating the temple and saving my son! If you meet him... Can you apologize to Darunia for me?"   
"Of course. I would be happy to." Darcla said, smiling.  
"For your reward... You may date my son!" King Zora says, smiling.  
"Well... Thank you for the opportunity?"   
"We have to go though! Saving the world and all! Bye!" Syti said, leaving quickly.  
"Visit me soon, Heroine! I want to learn more about you!" Roto says, flexing. Darcla nodded quickly, leaving quickly with Syti and they both let out a breath.  
"That was close..." Syti said, sighing.  
"Very much so..."  
"Maybe you should summon Volga for a little refresher?"  
"On what?"  
"Loooove!"  
"I don't want to bother him... Besides, we have to go to Death Mountain anyway to see Darunia. We can see him while we are there." Darcla said, smiling.  
"He probably misses you..."  
"I've missed him." Darcla quickly called for Epona, riding up to Death Mountain. She got the Gorons to calm down about the Zoras before heading inside the Fire Temple, heading to the end and jumping off the edge before looking around for Volga. The dragon knight ran at her, picking her up and clutching her close. "What are you doing?!"  
"You left and I couldn't find you..."  
"I was training with the goddesses..." Darcla explained, telling how she couldn't beat her doppelganger and how she didn't realize how long she was gone.  
"You can't just do that! You must contact me!"  
"Sorry, but... I couldn't say goodbye to you..." Darcla said, not feeling very good that the hero of Courage couldn't get up the nerve to say goodbye.   
"Well... You must stay with me, for a week, now. No negotiation."  
"A week?" Darcla questioned.  
"Yes." He says, smirking.  
"What are we supposed to do for a week?" Darcla asked, confused.  
"Get to know each other..." He purrs.  
"How are we going to do that?" She asks, getting it some.  
"We will have nothing but each other... and my room." Darcla blushed, nodding as she wanted that and Syti decided to take that moment to leave them alone.  
"Kiss me?" Darcla asked, smiling.  
"Everyday..." Volga says, kissing her lips gently. She smiled, kissing him back as she felt like she was in the spirit realm again. "Now... Let us retreat into my room... I have some clothing that will suit you nicely..."  
"Alright..." She said, giggling as she was picked up and carried away.


	16. Chapter 16

"Seems you are starting to slow, Ganondorf...!" Starla yelled as she raced across the fields. She laughs as she jumps over a few barriers. He caught up with her, doing some tricks that amazed her. She smirked, and soon was side by side with him.  
"You've gotten better!" Ganondorf said, smirking back.  
"Maybe even better than you?"  
"In your dreams!"  
"Then I'm dreaming!" She says, laughing. Ganondorf smirked bigger and raced faster leaving her in the dust. "Hey!" She smirks and slows down, to a small trot. She watches as he races ahead, not knowing she was heading for Death Mountain and leaving him to his 'race'. She pulled up to the mountain, and got off of Celeste. "He will find us soon enough, girl. Rest here for a bit."  
"Neigh!"  
"There is an oasis over there... I might as well pay a visit to Goron City... I have always wanted to visit this mountain." She says, smiling as she made her way to the city. She walked inside the mountain, in awe of its liveliness and it's unusual culture.   
"Hey! It's another Hylian!" A Goron said, smiling.  
"Another?" She asks, curious.  
"Yeah, the hero was just here!" Another Goron said.  
"Ah... Did she look well?" She asks, a much larger Goron stopping in the background to look at her.  
"The hero? She looked fine, like you!" The larger Goron said, chuckling.  
"Ah... You must be Darunia, the Goron Chief. I am Starla..." She says, blushing lightly at the compliment.   
"So, you single?"  
"No... I am taken..." She says, blushing brighter at the bold question. The larger Goron smirked, and walked up to her, looking her over.  
"I know you could do better than whoever has you."  
"Uh Darunia... I wouldn't say that..." She says, cornered.  
"Why not, beautiful?"  
"My fiancee would get upset... and he could... make you crumble." She says, slightly scared.  
"Who is your fiance?"  
"That would be me..." Darunia looked, moving away and putting up his hands quickly. Starla looked and took a happy sigh, seeing her mate there.  
"Ganondorf..."  
"Hello, Starla... Was HE bothering you?" Ganondorf growled.  
"He... He just was being his normal self..." She says, smiling.   
"Alright. I heard you saying something about the hero coming through here? On what business was she on?"  
"Personal and business."   
"Personal? She was heading into the caves, right?"  
"Yeah. Turns out her and Ol' Volga are a couple!"  
"Volga? The Dragon Knight?" She murmurs, curious.  
"Yessiree!"  
"Well..." Starla was torn between rushing into the cavern and finding her sister, and leaving her to complete her quest.  
"I know what you are thinking and I believe it would be best to not disrupt the Goddesses's plans at this moment." Ganondorf said to her, holding her close.  
"It's very tempting..." She says, looking up at him.  
"I know... But she will be back soon..."  
"Fine..." She says, sighing.  
"It's ok..."  
"Shall we go, love?"  
"Yes, let's prepare for our trip..."  
"I suppose... Please, if you see the hero again, tell her Princess Starla is awaiting her return home." She says, before following Ganondorf out.  
"Of course!"  
"How did you find me?" She asks, smirking as she felt his arm wrap around her.  
"Dominus likes Celeste very much."  
"So he found her." She says, smirking.  
"Yes."  
"When did you discover that I quit the race?"  
"When Dominus slowed down, which was a minute later."  
"Hmm... Thanks for rescuing me from that boulder... He was... a bit..."  
"Bold."  
"Very." She says, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "My hero..."  
"Hardly..." Ganondorf said, leading her back to their horses to lead her home.


	17. Chapter 17

Darcla woke up snuggled up to Volga, smiling at his warmth and the comfiness of the bed. He had his arm around her, in a possessive way, as if she would leave him again. She snuggled into him even more and smiled big, tracing his muscled chest.  
"Good morning, m'lady..."  
"Morning..." Darcla said, smiling as memories of the previous afternoon came back.  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"Amazing...."  
"Good... Mmm... Are you hungry?"  
"Slightly..."  
"Shall I make us some food?"  
"If you want.." Darcla said, snuggling into him.  
"I will in a while... You seem to enjoy my physique."  
"You are very well made..." Darcla said, yawning slightly as she slowly started to actually wake up.  
"Hmph! Of course... I train daily, my love."  
"It shows... I've been training every day for the past couple of months... This is the first time I've gotten to relax.."  
"Mmm... I can see the payout..." He purrs, playing with her hair.  
"Yeah... I've gotten much more fit than what I was used to." Darcla said, blushing.  
"You look very good... My little hero..."  
"My dragon man..."  
"Dragon knight..."  
"Of course..."  
"Mmm... I want to devour you..."  
"Why don't you?" Darcla purred, snuggling closer.  
"For it is morning... and if I do decide to take you once more... I will never allow you to leave me..."  
"Then let's get breakfast..." Darcla said, knowing she wouldn't want to leave either.  
"Good idea..." Volga got up and so did Darcla, getting ready and she followed Volga through his part of the cave to the kitchen. "Dine on anything you wish..."  
"May I make you something?"  
"I suppose. I eat meat, my dear."  
"What would you like then, my knight?"   
"You." He says, very blunt. Darcla blushed bright and stammered, finally just looking away as she couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Was I too forward?"  
"N-No." Darcla said, smiling before kissing his nose.  
"Did I make you speechless?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Good... Also... I will kill Roto for flirting with you." He says, smirking at her shocked look.  
"How...?"  
"Dragons know of when others trespass on what's theirs."  
"Oh..."  
"And you are very special to me..."  
"You are special to me..."  
"I hoped so. My little warrioress..."  
"Not little..."  
"You are little compared to me..."  
"You are tall..."   
"I am... But it adds to your charm."  
"I have charm?"  
"Very much so..."  
"You have many more strengths than I do."  
"I doubt that, my dear..."  
"I doubt it... I don't even know why I'm the hero..." Darcla sighed.  
"You are the embodiment of Courage..."  
"How? I get scared of things just like anybody else..."  
"But you face them anyway, for your sister, for your land, for everyone who can't..."  
"True..." Darcla said, smiling softly as she hugged Volga.   
"So.... You are a true hero."  
"Thank you..."  
"My heroine..."  
"My knight..."'  
Volga purrs, kissing her once more. Darcla melted into it, loving the affection he gave her.   
"I shall make breakfast..."  
"May I help?"  
"I suppose... Sit on the counter and flirt with me." He says, smirking.  
"Alright, handsome..." Darcla said, but she blushed as she was picked up before being set on the counter. He smiles, and starts cooking. She tells him nice things she thought about him, adding flirty words in there along with purrs as she stroked his chest and shoulders whenever he got close enough. His smile grew bigger and bigger with each word, making her smile as well.  
"And your eyes are like pools of glowing lava... So beautiful yet with danger behind them... Very powerful and hot..."  
"Your food is ready, hero." He says, handing her a plate.  
"Thank you." Darcla chirped, getting down and heading to the table.  
"Your welcome." Darcla used the fork to pick up some food before bringing it to Volga in an attempt to feed him. He laughs, before playing hard to get. Darcla pouted a little, keeping trying to feed him. He laughs again, taking a bite.  
"You have a cute pout face, Darcla..."  
"It works though..."  
"That it does..."  
"What do you want to do after breakfast?"  
"We can train... hang out in the hot springs... Visit Goron City..."  
"Let's spend some time in the hot springs... Then we can train..."  
"Good... Do you have an outfit suitable for such a thing?"  
"For Hot Springs? I... Well... I don't think I do..."   
"Mm... I have a few items that might fit you."  
"Great! Can I see them?"  
"In my room... In the darker dresser."  
"I'll be back!" Darcla chirped, heading into the room before looking through the dresser and finding that all of them were different shades of red and were very revealing. She put one on, blushing as she looked way too good than what was needed. She heard a purr behind her and she turned to see a Volga wearing swimming shorts while staring at her.  
"Mmm..." He says, looking her over.  
"How do I look?" Darcla asked, knowing his answer but she could only blush as he stalked closer.  
"Very good..." He stroked her side, pulling her close before picking her up while purring in glee.  
"T-Thank you..."   
"All mine..."  
"Yours..."  
"Now... To the springs." She was carried into a secret tunnel that led to the springs, smiling as she saw that it was empty just for them. Volga slipped inside, smiling as he relaxed. She slipped in in front of him, sitting on his lap before snuggling up to him. He rubs her back, before pausing. "You left before I could talk to you about your sister."  
"How is she? Have you spoken to her recently? What did she say?" Darcla asked, wanting to know.  
"She... Hm... Your sister turned out to be the Princess of Hyrule." Volga said, remembering that.  
"MY sister?"   
"Yes... She wears the symbol of wisdom on the back of her hand... and something about the new king...?"  
"Ganondorf?"  
"Yes... Something about him..."  
"Well, if you remember... Tell me..." Darcla said, biting her lip softly as her mind raced.  
"It was long ago, Darcla..." He says, sighing.   
"I'm sorry I was gone so long..." Darcla said, looking away.  
"You are never to leave me again." He says, fire in his eyes.  
"What will you do if I do?" Darcla asked, smiling.  
"Hunt you down... and marry you."  
"M-Marry me?" Darcla said, not thinking that anyone would ever want to with her.  
"Yes... So that no other can have you." He says, smiling.  
"Really?"  
"All mine... For I feel feelings for you that I have never felt for another."  
"I feel the same..."  
"Mmmm... You are beautiful..." He says, his hands roaming over her.  
"You're very handsome..." Darcla said, stroking his chest.  
"Maybe we may... play in the water?"  
"Anything you wish, my dragon knight..."


	18. Chapter 18

"I want to see her so much... It's insane how long we have been apart." Starla says, riding beside Ganondorf.  
"The goddesses will punish us all if we don't let her finish the journey." Ganondorf said, frowning.  
"We have defied them already by our love..."  
"But we don't want them punishing our people..."  
"I know..." She says, sighing. "As soon as we get the Triforce completed... I am wishing for freedom from the laws of the curse."  
"I will wish it for you..."  
"My king... You are my soul mate." She says, smiling.  
"I hope so... May our magic intertwine."  
"Always." She says, purring. She looks at her mate, and smirks. "Can we go to Lake Hylia? I want to go swimming..."  
"Of course..."  
"I hope you brought suitable clothes, Ganondorf... I want to see how well built you are." She says, riding ahead. Ganondorf raced with her, them getting to the lake quickly. She giggles as she slides off her horse, using her magic to change into a small swimming outfit, a bikini. He stared at her, mesmerized by her body before changing into swimming shorts, showing off his muscular body. It was her turn to stare, amazed that he could have such a fit body.  
"You look beautiful..."  
"You look amazing."  
"Of course you always do."  
She blushes, and walks over to him, teasing him as she walks. She runs a finger down his chest before winking.  
"There is one thing I am truly excited for when we marry..." She purrs, before running into the water. He followed, smirking as he stared at her other parts. She splashes him, laughing.  
"I'll get you for that." Ganondorf smirked before using his magic to have water soak her. She squealed, before using her magic to make a mini water tornado. He countered it and splashed her with more water before picking her up and spinning around. She laughs and kisses him, enjoying the light play.  
"I love you..."  
"I love you more..." She says, giggling as she was pulled close. He kissed her sweetly, smiling as he held her close with caressing her back. "Such a gentleman..."  
"Thank you, my princess..."  
"Mmm... Are we going to just have a battle of magic?" She asked, grinning.  
"I can think of something else..." Ganondorf said, kissing her once more.  
"My my... Very bold, Gerudo King."  
"I can be..."  
"Mmm... I thought you wanted to wait for that?"  
"I am... But... I'm allowed to have a taste..." Ganondorf raised a hand up her leg before stroking her hip. She blushes wildly, quivering as he does so. She lets her hands roam his chest, smiling. "Let me taste you..."  
"I must warn you... I am a bit sweet..."  
"I like sweet things... Especially you..."  
"What do you taste like?"  
"Tender yet tough..."  
"Like boar?" She asks, smiling as she kisses his chest.   
"Indeed."  
"I like boar..."  
"Good, then that makes it better." She purrs. After a while of play, they walk out of the water, rather hungry.  
"So... Where shall we go to dine?"  
"I know a Zora restaurant near here."  
"Sounds delish..."  
"Let's go." Ganondorf said, using his magic to get dressed before heading back to his horse, carrying her out of the water. She smiles and plays with his beard, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, smiling.  
"I love your hair... Like wild fire... yet so soft..."  
"Your hair is like the sun... Such a pretty thing yet dangerous to look at..."  
"Dangerous?"  
"It glows in the sun... Almost blinding..." Ganondorf chuckled, putting her on her horse.  
"So charming." She says, making riding clothes appear on her. He purred before heading to Dominus, smirking. "Mmm... I don't know what I like more... Your backside... or your front."  
"Like both equally."  
She blushes, still enamoured by his boldness.  
"You are adorable when you blush..." He said.  
"I think you plot to keep me permanently blushing, my king."  
"It's a good look."  
"I like it when you have a bit of fire in your face as well."  
"Thank you. But you look better."  
"Now, what was the name of this restaurant?"   
"Aqua Templum." He said, smirking as he rode beside her.  
"Sounds very exotic."  
"It is to Gerudos... We come from a land with very little water."  
"I cannot imagine."  
"It's actually not that bad... Makes you appreciate rain."  
"I love the rain... So cleansing and pure..."  
"Indeed... And it brings plentiful crops."  
"What sorts of fruits does the desert hold?"  
"Opuntia is the most common."  
"Sounds very interesting... How did the plants we gave you work?"  
"Very well, They grow fast too."  
"That's good. Did you make the glass?"  
"Yes."  
"I am glad me and my sister could help you..."  
"You did immensely..."  
"It was the most I could do at that time."  
"Well, now we can bring both our kingdoms together... Trade and flourish together."  
"Mmm... Maybe start a little kingdom of our own?" She says, looking at him.  
"I would love that.."  
"You would make a great father."  
"You would make a great mother."  
"We would make a perfect team."  
"Especially you... I can imagine you with our children." Ganondorf said, smirking big as she blushed.   
"Gods..."  
"Maybe with a few at the same time..."  
"Ganondorf!"  
"A few little Starla's and Ganondorf's..."   
"So bold! I must ask... How many are you hoping for?"  
"Maybe 5 or 7." He said honestly.  
"Oh my..." She says, shocked.  
"But it's your body... I would just like that much."  
"Let's take it slow... Hylians can have children for many years."  
"Alright..."  
"You dream big, my king... I like."  
"You should... It's in my soul..."  
"You have more in your soul than your ambition."  
"Maybe..."  
"You have love, Ganondorf..."  
"For you and my people I do..."  
"We will work on the others." She says, laughing softly. They soon came to the restaurant, Ganondorf sliding off Dominus to help Starla off and he smirked as he led her inside. She takes his hand, and smiles. They go inside and gets a table, smiling as they just chatted with each other and spent time together. Starla's eyes shone like the stars, while Ganondorf's lips couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.  
"You are so beautiful..." He purred, smiling.  
"I think you have said that already."  
"But you are... Your eyes are like stars."  
"Your eyes are like fire."  
"Stars are beautiful..."  
"Fire is beauty."  
"But dangerous."  
"I am a bit of a pyromaniac..." She purrs, winking.  
"I know as you were excited to see me set things aflame without burning them."  
"It was so magnificent!"  
"It was interesting the first time I did it right."  
"Blue fire is the most beautiful to me..."  
"Like this...?" Ganondorf switched the flame on the table to blue, making her gasp. Her eyes watched as the flames danced.  
"So beautiful... Thank you."  
"All for you..."  
"You have smitten me."  
"Good, phase one of my diabolical plan is complete."  
"You are truly an evil mastermind. How ever will I escape your charm?" She says, giggling.  
"You can't... It's already trapped you."  
"Will I ever be saved?" She says, acting dramatic.  
"Maybe by a handsome King..."  
"Mmm... King of what, may I ask?"  
"The Gerudo's..."  
"Oh my. He sounds like a powerful king..."  
"Indeed."  
"Maybe he will rescue me?" She purrs, as a dish of fruit and cream came. She picked up a strawberry and dipped it, before licking off the cream. Ganondorf stared, smirking as he took some cream and put it on her nose. "Come on now... How will I ever get it off?"  
"I can get it..." He said, kissing her nose. She turns bright pink, smiling lovingly at her husband to be.  
"You are such a romantic..."  
"I try."  
"How did I ever get such a loving king?" She asks, taking a slow bite of the strawberry.  
"By being so amazing."  
"Hello. welcome to our lovely restruant. How can I be of assistance?"  
"I would like some of your finest Nectar..."  
"I as well." Starla says, nodding.  
"I see you two are a couple... How long?"  
"A few months now..."  
"You two make a cute pair!" He says, before walking off.  
"Well then..."  
"It's true." Ganondorf said, smirking.  
"Did you pay him off or something, dear?" She asks, blushing.  
"I don't have to... You are cute enough without paying someone to say it."  
"I must say, he was slightly cute too..." She says, slyly smiling.  
"Grr..."  
"Had a nice backside..."  
"Don't say that..."  
"Why? Are you jealous?" She asks, smirking.  
"Maybe..."  
"My my... I like how the fire in your eyes light up... You know I am all yours, Ganondorf." She says, holding his hand.  
"Good. I love you too much..."  
"We are to be married... I hope you love me." She teases.  
"Forever and always."  
"Here is your nectar, madam and sir." The Zora says, bringing a bottle of Hylia's Blessing.  
"Thank you. Are you ready to order, my dear?"  
"I would like the steak with potatos and goat cheese."  
"I would like the boar with goat cheese and rolls."  
"Mmm! Switch out steak with boar for me!" She says, remembering.   
"Yes ma'am." The Zora walks off.  
"Boar is good, isn't it?"  
"It is... It tastes just as good as you."  
"Really?"  
"You taste better." She says, winking. "Maybe... I will get a better taste soon?"  
"After the wedding..."  
"Fine..."  
"It will be much better if you wait."  
"I know... But you have teased me for so long..."  
"Tease? Hardly."  
"Oh really? Do you deny having many times stripped into your under armor to show off when I awoke? Or show off your rippling muscles when I passed by?"  
"Total coincidences..." Ganondorf purred.  
"You are not a good liar, Ganondorf." She says, rolling her eyes while a sly smile crept on her face.  
"How about you? Stretching while we are snuggling knowing I can't touch the places I want to and shaking your hips when you walk away to head to bed?"  
"Mere Coincidences." She says, purring as she gently bites another strawberry.  
"You are not a good liar..."  
"Who says I was lying?" She says, dipping the strawberry and licking up the cream once more.  
"LIke what you are doing is a coincidence?"  
"Mmm? I just love the cream... So smooth..." She purrs, batting her eyes.  
"Evil..."  
"I am just wise..."   
"Evil and wise..."  
"How about flirtatious and clever?"  
"Evil works better."  
"I am not the evil one." She says, laughing playfully.  
"And I am?"  
"You are the one who teases me the most."  
"Only when you tease me..."  
"I think you planned to torment me with your perfection the moment we met..."  
"Perfection? Far from it..."  
"To me, you are perfection... My other half."  
"That's sweet..." Ganondorf chuckled, holding her hand.  
"I wasn't being sweet... I was being truthful." She says, blushing as he played with her hand.  
"I feel the same about you..."  
"I am lucky to have met you, Ganon..."  
"I believe it is destiny..."  
"Destiny... Yes. Yes it is."  
"I'm glad you agree with me."  
"We haven't disagreed yet..."  
"Well, we did disagree that one time on who was faster."  
"I am, obviously. I am lightweight and quick, and I had magic to boost my speed." She says, laughing.  
"Magic does not count."  
"Magic so does count."  
"I don't think it does."  
"Why not?" She asks, leaning over the table to get closer to him.  
"Because not everyone has the power to use it."  
"You could, so it's fair."  
"But it's not fair to others..."  
"Only you and I were racing."  
"I learned it from my parents... To be courteous of one another and to not use an advantage unless it is dire."  
"Your parents are wise... I never got to truly know my mother... But I know my father." She says, sighing.  
"The king..."  
"He is no longer king." She says, sounding rather annoyed. "I still cannot believe he is part of me..."  
"He abandoned his kingdom... I have no care for anyone who would dare do that."  
"I wonder where he is at...?" She murmurs, curious.  
"We haven't found him yet..."  
"Let's hope he is somewhere he can't cause any trouble." She says, nodding.  
"Let's not worry about him now... It's about you and me right now... And how beautiful you look."  
"Gods.... Are you always this smooth?"  
"When I want to be..."  
"To us... and our future."  
"To us..."  
They toasted, and soon their food came. They ate and drank and talked, each falling more and more in love with each other as the hours passed.  
"I think we should get going... It will be dark soon..."  
"I suppose... I am slightly tired..."  
"Then let's go." Ganondorf said, leading her out after paying and leaving a tip. She leans against him, smiling as she takes his hand into hers.  
"You are so beautiful..."  
"You keep saying that, so it must be true." She teases.  
"But it is..."  
"You flatter me."  
"It's not flattery if it's true."  
"To me, it is flattery."  
"It's true though."  
"Stop... Unless you mean to prove it!"  
"How would you like me to do that?"  
"You know what." She purrs, climbing on to Celeste.  
"Our wedding will be soon..."  
"Then you should stop calling me beautiful until then... Or I might take action." She says, sounding mischievous.   
"Calling you beautiful makes you want me?"  
"Everything you do makes me want you." She says, honest.  
"I feel honored." Ganondorf said, getting on Dominus and they slowly headed back to the stable.   
"You should. I have never felt this way for anyone before... it's exhilarating."   
"I feel the same."  
"Who will be our priest?"  
"One of my most trusted friends... He prays to the goddesses for rain all the time even through the drought season... He will be the most qualified." Ganondorf said, smiling.  
"Sounds perfect."  
"It will be perfect."  
"I must ask... Who do you think I should ask to walk me down the aisle?"  
"That is your choice."  
"I have no idea..."  
"How about Zarile?"  
"That sounds best..."  
"Indeed."  
"But he is my man of honor.... if my sister cannot make it."  
"She most likely will..."  
"I hope so..." She says, smiling. "Where shall we have the wedding?"  
"Hyrule field..."  
"Hyrule field?"  
"Yes... It's always nice there..."  
"A fair wind always blows..."  
"Yes..."  
"I cannot wait to see you in a tux..."  
"I cannot wait to see you in a bridal dress."  
"How short do you want it?" She teased, batting her eyes.  
"We can have a... Private short dress... But a normal one for the wedding as you are mine."  
"Alright... Mmm... What is our color scheme?"  
"Red and blue."  
"With some green and white..."  
"I like that idea..."  
"You like all my ideas..."  
"You have great ideas."  
"If only you would give in to one I love most..." She purred, picking up pace.  
"We can wait..."   
"I will not submit to that..." She says, smirking.  
"You must though..."  
"I have learned from you a few traits... Stubborn... Persistence..."  
"Shush..." Ganondorf said, going faster.  
"Maybe teasing..."  
"I don't tease. I promise."  
"You do... As do I."  
"We can wait."  
"I suppose..."  
"I will make it worthwhile... Don't worry."  
"You better..."  
"I promise..." He brought them back to the stable before helping her off Celeste. She smiles, playing with his beard before trailing her fingers down his chest. He purrs, kissing her forehead while twirling her hair.   
"You must know, this means war..." She says, kissing his nose before strolling off.  
"I would expect nothing different."


	19. Chapter 19

A week passed, with Ganondorf being teased by Starla and Volga adoring Darcla. Both sides at war for their feelings...

"Mmm... Must you go, my little hero?" Darcla nodded, not bothering to look at the bed behind her as she knew it would only make her want to stay.  
"I must..."  
"But can your destiny wait another week?" He asked, watching.  
"I'll be back to visit... After every temple..." Darcla said, smiling softly as warm arms wrapped around her.  
"But I don't want to wait to see you again..."  
"I don't want to either..."  
"Then stay..."  
"I have to though... I love you..." Darcla said, turning her head to give his cheek a kiss and got his lips instead. He kissed her deeply, concern and love drawing his lips.  
"I promise... The moment this quest is over... I'll be right back in your arms."  
"You better be... or I will hunt you down, my fair maiden." He promises.  
"I won't expect anything different."  
"I suppose I may let you go and finish your journey."  
"Let me?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well... I guess I should go.."  
"Until we are together again, my sweet."  
"Until then..." Darcla headed out, Syti coming down to her while smirking.  
"You have a fun week?"  
"Shush."  
"Why?"  
"I need to focus..."  
"But I want details!!"  
"After."  
"After what?"  
"After this is over."  
"Urg! I want to knoooow! If you tell, I will tell!"  
"Tell what?" Darcla asked.  
"I was with my sweetheart, Proxi."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..." He says, smiling.  
"That's nice..."   
"Really nice."  
"Hope you had fun..." Darcla started on her walk, heading to Kakariko village.  
"I did! I missed Proxi."  
"I'm glad you visited."   
"Now! Let's go to the Shadow Temple!" Darcla nodded, smiling big.  
They traveled to the village, where people were gathered around the well.  
"Is everything alright?" Syti asked them.  
"We heard shrieking down the well! A girl!" A woman says, horrified.  
"She screamed for help, about being kidnapped!"  
"We'll save her!" Syti said, tugging on Darcla and Darcla looked down the well to see it was deep, but there was a ladder going down.  
"Alright." Darcla nodded, getting on the edge before climbing down the ladder.  
"It's really dark down here...!" Syti said. Darcla nodded, frowning as they got nearer to the bottom as it grew ever darker. "Who do you think this lady is?"  
Darcla shrugged, stepping down at the bottom before getting out her lantern. Syti flies around, inspecting everything.  
"What direction?" Darcla asked.  
"Uh... This way!!!" Syti says, racing down a hallway, lighting it up. Darcla sighed before racing after her, actually seeing footprints and drag marks where the girl must have been taken. "Wow! Massive feet for a girl!"  
"That's probably the monster who took her."  
"Urg. Fine. Correct me!" Darcla smiled at the small burst. "So, do we slice and dice or slash and dash?"  
"Depends."  
"I wonder if this girl will have an item for us!"  
"Syti!"  
"What? If we are saving her she should at least give us something for this!"  
"Syti... Just... No... We do not do this for the stuff."  
"But the stuff is cool..."  
"Syti..." Darcla sighed, seeing a light some ways away and she went quiet.  
"Help! G-Ganon!" A female voice cries.  
"Let's go!" Darcla said, running toward it.  
"Do you recognize that voice or something?" Syti asked, racing after her.  
"Starla..."  
"Starla? Your sister?" Syti says, dodging a few monsters. Darcla nodded, slicing them with ease before finally getting them to the room. Starla was tied up against a stone throne, struggling wildly. Darcla tried running to her only to see the bones on the ground shift and form into a giant Stalfos.  
"WATCH OUT!" She yells, unable to see her savior. Darcla quickly started jumping around and swiping precisely. The Stalfos swung wildly while Darcla dodged with all of her might before striking the final blow, destroying the being. Starla looks and gasps, smiling brightly. "Darcla!"  
Darcla only nods, cutting her free. She collapses, but gets up quickly. She grabs her sister in a fierce hug, sighing in relief.   
"Oh Darcla, I have been so worried about you! You have no idea how concerned I have been! Are you alright? How have you been?"   
"I'm fine. You?"  
"I have so much to tell you... Like... I am getting married..."  
"To who?" Darcla asks, confused.  
"King Ganondorf..." She says, blushing. Darcla looks shocked before just throwing her hands in the air and Syti groans.  
"You mean... THIS WHOLE QUEST WAS A LIE?!" Syti shrieks, burying his face in his hands.  
"Not a lie... Just a journey to spiritual growth and self realization..." She says, smiling.  
"So.. A lie?" Darcla said, joking before realizing something. "Is it over?"  
"Is what over?" Syti asks.  
"The quest." Darcla says, her eyes lighting up at the idea of being with Volga again.  
"I suppose so." She says, smiling. "I cannot wait for you to meet Ganondorf... He is truly a gentle giant."  
"H-Hero! You mustn't give up! Kill the beast!" A voice called out, angry and enraged.  
"But... She did..." Syti says looking at the destroyed Stalfos.  
"GANONDORF. KILL GANONDORF! THE DEMON KING!"  
"But.. She's marrying him..." Darcla says, confused and irritated already.  
"DEMON KING! DEMON KING!" The voice calls out, before vanishing.  
"He may be a demon king... but he is a good man." Starla says, growling.  
"I just want to be with my Proxi!" Syti groaned, Darcla shushing him.  
"So... What now, sister?" Starla asks. Darcla shrugged, not sure what to do.  
"Well... I for one kinda want to meet him." Syti says making Darcla nod in agreement.  
"I would love to introduce you to him." She says, smiling. Darcla cheered, before smiling at the thought of seeing Volga again.  
"Oh yeah... You HAVE to meet her boyfriend." Syti says, smirking.  
"Boyfriend?" Starla asks, a slight smile on her face. Darcla nodded, shifting her feet.  
"Volga..."  
"I cannot wait to judge this man in your life."  
"Starla..."   
"He better be a good one, or I shall not be kind."  
"Starla." Darcla says firmly.  
"Maybe I will show him baby pictures." She says, giggling as she sees the look on her sister's face.  
"Goddesses..." Darcla says, sighing.  
"Let us go to Volga, then return to the castle..." She says, nodding. Darcla cheered, smiling big as she finally put away her sword in its sheath. Starla changes her dress into more worthy traveling clothes, before hugging Darcla.   
"I missed you..." Darcla says, smiling.  
"I missed you more, sister." Starla says, walking out of the temple.  
"You know you can just summon him right?" Syti says, sighing.  
"You can summon your boyfriend?" Starla asks, giggling.  
"That was before he was my boyfriend!"   
"You can summon your boyfriend." Starla says again, smiling. "That is the strangest thing..."  
"Show her!" Syti says, not wanting to have to walk there.  
"Please show me your summoning spell for your boyfriend." Darcla nodded and brought out her ocarina, playing Volga's song before the air around them got hot. Soon the dragon knight appeared in a ring of flames, turning to see his beloved and the Princess. Starla gasps. "You! You are my sister's chosen?"  
"You didn't tell her?" Darcla says, Volga only picking her up and spinning her around, causing her to giggle.  
"I did not. I was there to deliver the message." He says, smiling. "I do not see a monster. Why did you summon me, Heroine?"  
"Syti was too lazy to let us come see you... So, I brought you to me!"  
"So I see you have saved the princess. Are you off to kill the beast?" Volga asks, tilting his head slightly.  
"Apparently my sister is dating Ganondorf so I'm not allowed to." Darcla says, smiling as Volga's eyes went knowing before smirking.  
"You date the demon king?" Volga says, eying the Princess. "Strange tastes you have."  
"That means you two can be together!" Syti said finally, gesturing.  
"No more adventuring?"  
"Maybe some if you come with..." Darcla says, smiling at him. "But I'm not leaving you..."  
"Let us---"   
The ground began to shake and crack, and the sky began to burn bright red.   
"What's happening!!!"  
"Either the Goddesses are not happy or... Your 'boyfriend' is crazy." Syti says.  
"Ganon would never!" she says, glaring at said fairy.  
"Let's find out!" Darcla says, looking to the castle where a dark cloud started to form and grabbed both of their hands and started running.


	20. Chapter 20

"King Ganondorf!" Stalmaster yells, having heard a furious roar of pain and anguish.  
"D-Don't Come in here!" Ganondorf roared.  
"Sir! You sound like you are in pain! What happened?" Darknaut calls out, looking at his mate for a moment.  
"I'm...Fine!" He says, roaring.  
"What has happened!"  
"SHE'S GONE!"  
"Starla??" Zarile calls out, hesitantly pushing open the door. They all gasp as they stepped into the room, a flaming Ganondorf in the center. The walls were splattered with blood, along the floor as well. Zarile sees Starla's tiara on the bed, on her pillow. "What... the pit..."  
"She... She's gone..." Ganon roared, looking like he was in pain.  
"Who the hell would have done this!" Darknaut snarls, looking the room for clues. Zarile looked heartbroken as well, quivering.  
"KIng Ganondorf... Calm down... You don't want to cause drama nor do you want to change when their might be hope of her survival." Stalmaster says, stepping back.  
"I... I'm trying!"  
"I found something!" Darknaut yells, holding up a piece of torn red cloth. "Look familiar?"  
"That looks like it came from the old king's robe..." Zarile says, backing up when he saw Ganondorf's eyes flare up once more.  
"He... He did this." Ganondorf roared, unhappy.  
"Yes... Would he hurt the Princess?" Darknaut asks, looking to the boy.   
"If... she didn't comply... or if she disagreed with him in anyway..." Zarile says, turning away.  
"I'll... I'll kill him."  
"We must send out troops. The old King is to be hanged for these crimes." Stalmaster says, looking out on the balcony. He notices the sky's color, and quickly looks to Darknaut. "We must clear out the Castle quickly."  
"Alright! It shall be done quickly." Zarile says, nodding."  
"We will find your Princess sir." Stalmaster says, dashing out with Zarile and Darknaut. Ganondorf slowly calmed himself to where he could stand, looking outside. The storm clouds remained, as did a haunting, dark voice.  
"She is dead... the King killed your Queen... " It whispered in his ear. He shook his head.  
"No... I would know..."  
"How? Your soul would shatter? The Triforce piece would go to you? He must have found out about the wedding... killed her... for not following the curses way."  
"I would just know!" He growled.  
"He must have taken her piece... maybe she isn't dead. Maybe she is being tortured instead. Being brainwashed to kill you in your sleep or to break you mentally..."  
"She is not like that... She is tough..."  
"Everyone has a breaking point. You especially know that."  
"I.. I'll know..." Ganondorf says, not wanting to give in.  
"You can almost see it, can't you? Your past lives, the Princess aiding the hero in sealing you away again... And again... and yet again. Who were you to think that the Goddesses would allow you to finally be happy?"  
"No... NO!" Ganondorf roared, feeling himself break.  
"Allow me... Allow me to show the goddesses what it means to mess with a GOD."  
"Yes..."  
"LET MY REIGN BEGIN!"


	21. Chapter 21

"The ground is shaking again..." Starla says, before looking at Darcla. "I fear for Ganondorf."  
"I fear it might be him..." Darcla says, getting out her sword as they reach the castle where the people were fleeing. Starla does a strange whistle, which sends a white streak towards them. She hops off of Darcla's dragon and lands on Celeste.   
"We must hurry!" Darcla nodded, heading inside. It had been a months for Darcla since she had seen the Castle, and only a few days for Starla. Both were shocked to see the state it was in now. It was cloaked in darkness, making it look dangerous and vile rather than large and welcoming.  
"This sucks..." Syti says, Darcla shushing him.  
"Where is Stalmaster? Darknaut? Zarile?" Starla calls out, the Castle shaking at her voice. "Ganondorf!"  
"Shush.... If it's not Ganondorf then we don't want to alert them to us..." Darcla says, heading on ahead with her sword ready.  
"The boblins will not harm us, not as long as they see me." She says, looking around in fear. "It feels so cold here..."  
"Maybe because it might be a freaking monster thingy!" Syti whispered loudly,following Darcla as she looked around.   
"They are not monsters!" Starla says angrily, following the group.  
"Yet they tried to kill your sister." Syti argued, Darcla shushing Syti as the roaring was closer, coming from the throne room.  
"Please, allow me to try to calm him. He must think the worst." Starla says, her eyes tearing up in worry.  
"My goddesses..." Darcla says, peaking in only to see HIM. Starla peers in as well, gasping as she didn't see her husband to be, but a being filled with rage and hatred for all. It was a beast of unimaginable power, looking like a monster from legends.  
"That... Is Ganon..." Syti squeaked.  
"That is Ganon...? No... We must help him!" Starla says, the beast pacing and smashing pillars.  
"You get near him and he is going to smash you in two." Syti says.  
"He won't." She says, being held back by Volga.   
"Allow the warriors to take charge, Princess." Darcla gave him a 'why me' look before finally nodding. "Darcla, we must calm this beast, not only to save this kingdom, but for your sister's heart as well. Do you have a plan, or shall I make one?"  
"Plan? She never makes a plan." Syti says, Darcla glaring at him.  
"Hm... That beast has many powers... and it's enraged..." Volga says, sighing.  
"Maybe you guys could tire it out?" Syti suggested when they started thinking.  
"Ganondorf has a large stamina..." Starla says, Darcla immediately staring at her sister with horror and shock. "We go out on walks. Long walks. Nothing like what YOU are thinking, sister!" She says, blushing now.  
"I blame Volga..." Darcla says.   
"What have you been doing with Volga???" Starla says, the dragon knight blushing lightly.  
"I have done nothing with the fair hero so far..."  
"You better marry her first, 'knight' or I will cut off your sword!"  
"Can we discuss this later??? There is a giant ugly beast in the next room ready to storm Hyrule and make it into a giant pancake!" Syti says, fluttering around erratically.   
"He's right." Darcla says, getting out her sword once more.  
"Do not hurt him. Please." Starla says, the beast roaring again.  
"I will try." She says, nodding. Starla backs up, watching as they ran into the main hall. The beast turns and snarls, anger, hurt, and hatred in its eyes. Darcla jumped around, trying to get a good angle to tangle him up in her hookshot. He storms about, knocking aside Volga and cracking his helmet. Syti flies around, screaming. Darcla stared at the now shaken Volga and jumped on the beast, holding on where it couldn't reach. It rampaged around, trying it's hardest to shake off the girl. She just stayed there, searching around for a weak spot. Starla peaked around the corner, watching in fear for her sister's life and the life for her love.  
"Come on!" Darcla says, almost being bucked off.  
"Be careful, maiden!" Volga cried, trying to distract the beast. None of their efforts were working and soon Darcla was bucked off, being thrown against a wall which cracked it. She fell to the floor, groaning as her body ached.  
"Darcla!" Starla screamed, rushing over to help her. She checked her over, before standing up. "GANON!"  
"Don't.... You'll... Get hurt..." Darclaq groaned, sitting up.  
Starla didn't listen, summoning her rapier to dodge the beast's thundering footsteps. She starts climbing up the beasts back, defeating the keeses that were being summoned by the monster's dark magic with her golden rapier.   
"RAW!!!" The beast roared, bucking around hard.  
"GANON!" She yells again, hoping the beast would at least pause in it's attack. "CALM DOWN!"  
The beast froze for a moment before shaking it's head and trying harder.  
"IS THIS HOW YOU PLAN TO RULE OUR KINGDOM?" She yells, grabbing his hair. She holds on for her life, wincing.  
"QUIET GODDESS!"  
"Wh... What?" She cries out, falling against the mane. Suddenly, the beast transformed into a man, causing her to fall only to be caught by Darcla. She stands up, coughing harshly. "Oh... What... happened?"  
"That." Darcla says, gesturing to the flaming haired man standing there. Starla turns and gasps, the man cracking his neck and grinning wickedly at the pair. His hair was of flames and his skin was black armor-like scales. His had a robe covering his lower half, but no other clothing.  
"Who... No... I know who you are." Starla says, staring at the male. "You... are the Demon King. Demise."  
"Stupid Goddess." He laughs, grinning like a maniac.  
"What have you done with my king?" She yells, angry at the being for no reason.  
"He was foolish to think he could be loved... And the old 'king' showed him that." Demise laughs before Darcla brought out her sword.  
"How... How dare you! I loved him!" Starla says, tearing up.  
"You should have showed him better." Demise laughed before roaring as while he was distracted, Darcla ran up, slashed him, before running back.  
"Darcla! Take care of this beast!" Starla says, upset.  
"You kill me... Then you kill him." Demise grinned, Darcla grinning back wickedly which confused him.  
"Then I'll just beat you until you decide you' ve had enough." Darcla says, twisting her wrist befotre getting into the perfect stance.  
"Give me back my king!" Starla snarls, before recieving images of the past battles in her spirit. She gasps, and hurries to a corner, before starting to pray. Darcla and Demise circled each other, staring each other down as Volga started to think of a plan.  
"Watch his footsteps, Darcla! Be watchful of his movements!" Volga says, having no idea for this warrior. Darcla only nodded, knowing she would have to use all of her strengths and even some of her weaknesses for this battle.  
"Your sister has a plan as well!" Syti says, fluttering around. Demise snarled, and rushed Darcla, easily knocking her back. Darcla grunted before jumping back up and slashing at him in the chest. He, almost too easily, blocked it with his giant sword, his eyes darting to Starla. He grins, throws his sword at the girl, only to be blocked by Volga and the sword bouncing back to Demise. He growls, knowing the girl was asking the other goddesses for help.  
"Leave my sister alone!" Darcla growled, hitting him hard in the back. He roars and becomes more violent, swiping left and right at her.   
"No one will put me back! I am here to DESTROY Hyrule, and make it in my image! I will kill both you and that pathetic flesh form!" He roars, becoming angrier and angrier. Darcla stayed silent, only dodging hard and looking at him with courage as she hit him. The fight was long and hard, before Starla called out.  
"Darcla! I need your bow!" She calls out, glowing. Darcla nodded, tossing the bow over to her which she catched. Starla summoned white gold arrows, pulling back the string. Darcla distracted Demise, making sure he would stay still by going into a sword battle with him. Starla let loose her arrow, letting it hit Demise and it electrified him.  
"RAW!! Insolent Goddess! I will kill you for that!" Darcla swipes him in the back when he turned toward her, smirking as it caused him to roar again. Starla shot another arrow, her eyes cold against the demon king.  
"Just give up!" Darcla says,   
"Give me back Ganondorf!" Starla demanded.  
"NEVER! I'd rather you lose him!"  
She screams in fury, rapidly shooting arrows at the godless man.  
"You should have prayed harder!!!" He laughed before roaring as Darcla swiped at him many times.  
"I really don't want to kill him, Starla!"  
Suddenly, Starla froze. She threw her bow and arrows at Volga, before running at Demise. She jumps at him, to embrace him.  
"What the...?" Darcla says, Demise just freezing as he was hugged.  
"You don't hate me. The hatred in your eyes is not of me or the hero." Starla says softly, having finally come to terms of what has happened.  
"You are foolish to think that I--"  
"They convinced her that you were a monster, didn't they? You two were friends. Maybe even romantic." She says, hugging still. His eyes flashed and he growled but didn't move her. "Every time you tried to come back, by the time you did, everyone had already convinced the Princess that you were a demon. Nothing more than a murderer."  
"I don't need your pity, goddess."  
"I don't pity you, Demise..." she says, pulling back for a moment. "You are a part of my king. A part of me. I... I love you."   
"Are you crazy?!"  
"You don't want to harm me. You could have crushed me if you truly wanted to." She says, placing a hand on his cheek. "Demise, who are you truly angry at?"  
"HYLIA."  
"She broke your heart." She says, placing her other hand on his chest. "You were mad when Ganondorf and I began a relationship. One you didn't have."  
"QUIET! I don't need anything from you!" He roared, pulling away as his heart began to feel anguish again.  
"Nothing but a life. You and I can have one, Demise. We don't have to fight. I have a thought about why Hylia turned on you. She spoke often to her sisters, didn't she? Din, Farore, and Nayru?"  
"Are you blaming the goddesses?" Syti asked.  
"I think they told her what to do. I think they put doubt in her mind and hardened her heart." She says, standing up. "Din though... I think she accepted the relationship."  
"You may have figured it out but it doesn't change what has happened."  
"I cannot change the past, but I can change the present. We can be allies, Demise." She says, smiling sweetly.  
"I have no need for allies."  
"But you need friends. Maybe, even a queen." She says, edging towards him.  
"What are you playing at?"  
"You need to let go of the past. You are angry, and I can understand that, but you don't have to ruin your future."  
"I don't need your help, goddess..."  
"You do Demise. Allow us to be there for you. Allow us to fix your broken spirit." Demise turned away, for once not knowing what to say. Starla looked to Darcla, smiling softly. She walks up to the king and hugs him once more, sighing softly. "Will you allow us to be your friends?"  
"I don't think the hero would be." Starla looked at Darcla and Darcla was just staring in shock at them.  
"She is getting used to this new timeline. We could all be friends, right sister?" Starla says, pleading with her eyes.   
"Are you crazy?" Syti asked her, dumbstruck.  
"I am perfectly sane."  
"I'll be friends..." Darcla muttered.  
"See?"  
"What do you want in return for me not destroying you."  
"To rule beside you, and be friends. We are here for you, Demise." She says, before stepping back and looking at Darcla. She mouths 'Triforce'. Darcla nodded and headed closer to her sister, wrapping an arm around her. Starla completes the Triforce, and sighs.   
"You are planning something... I can feel it..." He growled, grabbing his sword.  
"Demise, I am not sealing you away again. I promise you that now." She says, the Triforce floating above her hand. "I want my husband to be back."  
"WHAT?!" Demise roared as the triforce glowed and black smoke surrounded him, a minute passing before it cleared and Ganondorf was kneeling there. Starla teared up and ran to him, hugging him tightly. He slowly stood, hugging her back gently while Darcla raised her hand to bring the Triforce of Courage back to her.  
"I thought I lost you, Ganny..." She says softly, clinging to him.  
"You didn't... I was just stuck until you saved me..." Ganondorf said, smiling and kissing her deeply. "My own hero."  
At that Syti glared holes into him and gestured to Darcla.  
"And her sister."  
"Ah yes.... I must thank Darcla, and her companions. Without them, I could have never got you back." She says, smiling at her sister. "Hero, your journey is at an end. Hyrule is saved...."  
"Does that mean...?" Volga asked and Darcla nodded, hugging him tightly. Starla laid against Ganondorf, smiling softly.  
"This is the ending that should always happen." She says, looking at Ganondorf.  
"Now, can SOMEONE write this down so NEXT time it won't be so crazy?!" Syti said.  
"I shall get right on that, fairy." Starla says, laughing softly. Ganondorf hugged her tighter, nuzzling her.  
"You are way too amazing..."  
"I am glad to have you back, my king. You scared me." She says, smiling. "How did this happen?"  
"I... I was scared for you..."  
"I do not know who kidnapped me... But they chained me in the shadow temple. Darcla saved me... And in turn, I saved you." She says, before turning to Darcla and Volga. "This is her suitor, Volga. Volga, this is my fiancee, Ganondorf."  
"Nice to meet you." Volga said, holding out his hand and Ganondorf shook it.  
"Same with you."   
"A royal family! So cute! Can I see my room?" Syti says, flying around the open area.  
"You all will stay here..." Starla says, nodding.   
"I'd rather stay in my home..." Volga says, shaking his head. "But I thank you for the generous offer."  
"You must visit often, dragon." Starla says, smiling.  
"I will. Especially if Darcla is going to stay here." Volga nodded, smiling big.  
"You are both are a part of the wedding. Darcla, you are to be my maid of honor." Starla says, giggling.   
"Good." Darcla says, nodding before hugging Volga tightly.  
"Do you plan to go with Volga?" She asks, laying against Ganondorf. Her hand holds his tightly, as if she was afraid he would leave her again.  
"Maybe...." Darcla teases Volga and he smiles.  
"You all ok!" Zarile calls out, Darknaut beside him at the top of the stairs.   
"King Ganondorf! Lady Starla! You are both alright!" Darknaut says, sounding happy.   
"And Darcla! Gosh am I the only one who cares about her?" Syti says.  
They came down the stairs, and Zarile runs over to hug Darcla. Darknaut runs over to his King, and bows.  
"How ever did you escape your bestial form? I thought it was impossible." Darknaut asks, shocked.  
"The power of the Triforce." Syti says, sitting on Darcla's shoulder.  
"I see. Thank you hero." He says, before looking at Ganondorf. "I am glad to see not much damage has been done."  
"Stalmaster went to keep the townspeople safe." Zarile explains, Starla nodding.  
"Good... Then it will be simple to clean up... " Darcla says, nodding.  
"Let's use the Triforce to do that." She says, before looking at Ganondorf. "And you can make your wish."   
"I can..."  
Starla reveals her piece once more, before looking to Darcla.  
"What is his wish though?" Darcla says, shifting.  
"I want to bring peace to this land forever..."  
"You can trust him, sister. His soul is good." Starla says, smiling.  
"... Fine..." Darcla says, holding out her piece and he did the same.  
"Restore the Castle to its full glory..." Starla says, the Triforce gleaming and everything was fixed.  
"I want peace to remain here forever..." Ganondorf says, the Triforce gleaming brighter than ever before.  
"Anything you wish, sister?" Starla asks, looking to Darcla.  
"Nah..." She says, shaking her head as her Triforce went back to her.  
"I would wish for luck for a grand future for Hyrule... But I have a feeling that will come true without the Triforce's aid." Syti says, chuckling.  
"I think so too." Volga says, kissing Darcla's hand.  
"To our bright future!" Starla says, cheering. They all cheered, especially Syti who was happy that this stupid quest was over.


End file.
